Thistles in the Snow
by KatieK101
Summary: Thistleclaw wasn't killed in the Dark Forest Battle. So when Bluestar sets out to kill him after the battle, Snowfur stops her. Snowfur still loves her former mate. But Thistleclaw is too dangerous to keep alive so in a final attempt to save him, Snowfur goes behind her sister's back sends Thistleclaw back to ThunderClan. But after an accident, Snowfur's reborn alongside him.
1. Prologue

** Hello everyone! Thank you to all who plan on reading and reviewing my fanfic. I worked hard on it, and every review is appreciated. **

**I'm writing this story because, as I was scrolling through the archives, I saw that there wasn't a single ThistlexSnow multi-chapter story! Absolutely appalled, I came up with this idea. So I guess I'm making history :) **

**Anyways, my inspiration came from the Dark Forest battle in "The Last Hope". Thistleclaw was never killed, nor Snowfur. And that have me hope that maybe, one day, that could be together. **

**Before I get any further, I would like to thank my beta, Wisegirl1993, for proofreading this for me. And now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, I would find some way for Thistleclaw and Snowfur to be together again.**

* * *

Snowfur shuffled her paws as she waited for StarClan's newest recruits.

"I can't believe so many have died." Snowfur whispered to herself. "And some at such young ages…"

Normally whenever new cats joined StarClan, there would be a couple cats waiting for them. But right now, it was only Snowfur. After the Dark Forest battle she was all they could spare.

'_It shouldn't have happened.' _The white she-cat thought to herself. _'None of these cats deserved to die.' _

Suddenly a bright light flashed, temporarily blinding Snowfur. But when the light faded, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat stood in front of her. Snowfur's heart wrenched, as she knew what was about to come. But never-the-less, the StarClan cat put on a friendly face. "Hello Sorreltail," Snowfur meowed, startling the she-cat. "We've been waiting on you."

Sorreltail blinked as she looked at Snowfur. "Who are you? You're not in ThunderClan." Snowfur flicked one of her gray-tipped ears.

"My name is Snowfur. And not anymore, no. But I was at one point in time." Sorreltail looked confused, before her green eyes widened in horror. Snowfur braced herself for what was about to come.

"I-I'm in StarClan?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "But I can't be! I was just helping Brightheart get ready to deliver her kits!"

"Yes, you were." Snowfur agreed. "But you were so concerned about Brightheart that you forgot all about your wounds from the battle. You… you lost too much blood. I'm sorry."

Snowfur didn't even get to finish her sentence when Sorreltail started wailing. "N-no!" She wailed. "I can't be dead! My clan needs me! My _family _needs me!" Snowfur started padding over to distressed she-cat, when Sorreltail looked up and lunged at Snowfur.

Snowfur yelped and ducked out of the way and Sorreltail landed on the frost covered ground. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat's head shot up, her amber eyes wide. "Please, you have to send me back! I-I never got to tell Brackenfur I loved him! And my kits: Hawkkit, Seedkit, and Lilykit, they don't know why I left! They won't understand!"

Snowfur's blue eyes had long since filled up with tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I can't send you back."

"You sent back Cinderpelt!" Sorreltail protested. Snowfur shook her head.

"She was reincarnated," the white she-cat pointed out, "if StarClan did the same with you, then you would be born as a kit, and you wouldn't remember your past life anyway. Besides, it was yet her time to die."

Sorreltail had calmed down a little, but she was still crying. "S-so there's nothing you can do?"

Snowfur shook her head, causing Sorreltail to wail again and bury her head in her paws. At this point the amber eyed she-cat was sobbing uncontrollably, and Snowfur found her heart breaking yet again.

StarClan chose the 'greeting' cats very carefully. Arriving at StarClan was very emotional, and for some cats, too much to bare. So they picked the first StarClan cat they would meet carefully.

You didn't send Yellowfang to greet a she-cat who was a sobbing, emotional wreck. Not if you wanted the rest of StarClan to meet said she-cat.

Snowfur knew exactly why StarClan chose her to greet Sorreltail, so she forced her own tears down and pulled herself together. After taking a small breath, Snowfur padded over to Sorreltail. "Sorreltail?" Snowfur asked quietly.

A sob answered her, and Snowfur nudged the she-cat. "I know how it feels."

"N-N-No you d-don't." Sorreltail sobbed. "You d-don't know w-what it's like, l-losing your family and k-kits. Oh my k-kits. Their s-still s-so y-young!" Sorreltail was sobbing even header now, and Snowfur remembered how see had been when she first work up in StarClan.

The gray-tipped she-cat sighed, and laid down next to Sorreltail, trying to offer her comfort. "Actually, I know exactly what you're going through. My kit was only a couple moons old when I died."

That got Sorreltail's attention. The amber-eyed she-cat looked up, still sniffing. "R-really?" She asked. Snowfur nodded, smiling sadly.

"It absolutely killed me when I found out I had died. My kit was so young, my sister was a wreck, and my mate…" Snowfur's throat suddenly tightened up as she thought about Thistleclaw.

Tears started filling her bright blue eyes, and she tried forcing them back down. She wouldn't be crying if Thistleclaw was in StarClan with her, but… he wasn't. He was in the Dark Forest and after the Great Battle, probably gone forever.

The thought of Thistleclaw being gone forever brought out an unexpected whimper from Snowfur, but then she remembered Sorreltail, who was watching her curiously. Snowfur cleared her throat and looked away. "He didn't take it well." She said simply, trying to get off the topic.

"Anyways, I was devastated, but then I saw the cat who was greeting me. It was my mother, Moonflower, who had died in a battle with WindClan. And she reminded me that I would see my family again soon."

'_She was only half right.' _A voice said, nagging Snowfur's thoughts. But she quickly pushed that thought away; she needed to focus.

"You know," Snowfur meowed suddenly, remembering something. "You actually know my son."

Sorreltail's amber eyes were still watery, but she tilted her head. "I do?" Snowfur's gaze softened and she nodded.

"His name was Whitekit. But you know him as Whitestorm."

Sorreltail gasped and she let to her feet. "My father!" She cried. Snowfur purred and flicked her tail.

"That makes you my grand-daughter. I'm sorry I never got to know you in ThunderClan, but now I can." Sorreltail nodded eagerly, her whole demeanor changed.

"Does that mean he's here? And Willowpelt too?" She asked. Snowfur purred louder, and found herself thankful that StarClan had sent her to receive Sorreltail.

"That's right. And Rainwhisker and Sootfur too." Delight filled Sorreltail's eyes.

"My brothers." She whispered. "I've missed them so much."

"They've missed you as well." Snowfur meowed. "Would you like to go see them?"

The way Sorreltail bounced around like a kit, Snowfur felt like she was talking to a totally different cat. _'She isn't over her mourning yet,' _The white she-cat thought, _'but she's getting there.' _

* * *

Snowfur stayed back as Sorreltail was reunited with her family.

She watched the tender moment from a couple fox lengths away, remembering when she had been re-introduced to her own family. There had only been Moonflower at the time, but she had been enough. And now she had her whole family again.

'_Wait, that's not true.' _Snowfur cringed. _'Thistleclaw is still in the Dark Forest. That is, if he wasn't already killed.' _

Tears pricked Snowfur's blue eyes, and she considered letting them fall. But then a familiar scent washed over her, and Snowfur forced her tears back yet again. "Bluestar." She meowed, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Buestar nudged her sister. "I want you to lead a hunting patrol near Sunningrocks." She teased back. "RiverClan have been scented there."

Snowfur grinned. "I see you've made it through the battle in one piece." The blue-eyed she-cat couldn't keep the relief out of her voice. She had been more than a little worried that someone she cared about would be killed in the battle. Thankfully, not too many StarClan cats had been lost.

"As have you." Bluestar commented, after giving her sister a protective once-over. "I wish the same could be said for every cat, but…" The blue-gray she-cat trailed off and Snowfur knew who she meant.

"Spottedleaf knew what she was doing." Snowfur meowed. "She gave her life up for a reason."

Bluestar sighed. "Oh, I know. But still; she didn't deserve to die." Then Bluestar looked up and her dark blue eyes met Snowfur's bright ones.

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, Moonflower, Oakheart, Mosskit…" Bluestar trailed off once more, and Snowfur found herself thinking about how risky battle was. But it was apart of life; apart of being a warrior.

"I would have been heartbroken if I'd lost you too." Snowfur meowed, before leaning over to nuzzle her sister's cheek. "I've lost too many cats." Snowfur was hinting at Thistleclaw, knowing her sister would understand.

She was challenging her to say anything about him.

But, somewhat to her surprise, Bluestar stiffened and stared straight ahead. "We've all lost someone. But in the end, I suppose the deaths were worth it."

In a way, Snowfur was almost disappointed that Bluestar didn't accept her challenge. The former ThunderClan warrior was always ready to defend her mate, no matter what the charges were. Most StarClan cats had learned not to bring Thistleclaw up around Snowfur – not if they wanted to keep their pelts on their backs.

But Snowfur decided not to say anything else about the matter, and changed the subject. "I thought you would be greeting Firestar, considering Yellowfang was tending to some of the wounded." Bluestar looked ahead.

"I am. But he's having his own reunion, and I decided to let him have a moment." Then the former ThunderClan leader gestured over to the flame colored tom, and Snowfur narrowed her eyes to see him better.

She saw that Firestar was sitting in between quite a few cats, and Snowfur distinguished Runningwind, Tallstar, Yellowfang, Brindleface, and Silverstream.

"He was quite the warrior." Snowfur commented. "I don't think ThunderClan has ever had a leader like him."

"I don't think any of the clans have had a cat like him." Bluestar agreed. "Fire certainly saved the clans, time and time again."

Snowfur nodded. "ThunderClan will mourn for him for moons to come. But maybe now, in StarClan, he can finally have some peace." As a joke the white she-cat added, "maybe I can find some too."

Snowfur had never been more wrong.

* * *

Sorreltail was disappointed when Snowfur said it was time to leave, but obliged after Snowfur said she could see everyone later.

"So where are we going?" Sorreltail asked.

"The forest." Snowfur responded. "It's important for you to k-"

Suddenly a yowl cut through the air, and Snowfur pricked her ears. "That's Bluestar's call. But I just talked to her; what could she want?"

"I guess we should find out?" Sorreltail suggested, and Snowfur nodded, though she was still confused.

_'Why didn't she tell me she was calling a meeting?' _

* * *

The two she-cats totted through the starry forest until they reached the smooth boulder; a common place for calling StarClan together.

Most of StarClan had already assembled around the smooth boulder, but once they saw Snowfur, they parted to let her through.

Snowfur was a respected StarClan member, and it didn't hurt that her sister was Bluestar. Sorreltail followed her through the crowd of cats until they were sitting closer to the meeting place.

Bluestar sat upon the boulder, her dark blue eyes sweeping across the ranks of StarClan. She looked completely at ease as she gazed around at her clanmates, and Snowfur guessed it come from moons of leading ThunderClan. For a moment, she felt a stab of pride. She was so proud of Bluestar for overcoming everything she had been faced with, and she loved having her in StarClan.

"Cats of StarClan," Bluestar started, "we are victorious against the Dark Forest tonight!" Everyone around Snowfur cheered, and Snowfur found herself joining in.

"While lives may have been lost, we must remind ourselves that it's all part of being a warrior. We knew the risks when we became apprentices and swore on our lives to protect our clan and the warrior code. I know some of us might not feel ready to join the ranks of StarClan yet, but I promise, it is not accident that you're here."

Sorreltail sighed quietly from her spot beside Snowfur, and the white she-cat guessed she was still accepting the fact that she was no longer alive and with her family.

"However," Bluestar went on, "even though we have defeated the Dark Forest tonight, who's to say that the clans are safe from another attack?" Bluestar looked a little nervous and Snowfur felt cats shift uneasily around her.

"The Dark Forest wouldn't attack so soon, would they?" A cat called, and Snowfur recognized Longtail.

Before Bluestar could answer, Firestar, who stood close to the boulder, stood up. "Not in the next moon, no. But with the Dark Forest still full of cats, no clan is safe. This battle has only made them even more hungry for revenge."

"But you killed Tigerstar!" A kit squeaked, and Snowfur saw Mosskit sitting next to Oakheart.

"Yeah!" Gorsepaw of WindClan agreed. "Without Tigerstar the Dark Forest is as helpless as a newborn kit!"

"Gorsepaw!" Morningflower hushed.

One of the ShadowClan elders, Lizardfang, scoffed. "Kit, do you truly believe that the Dark Forest is helpless without Tigerstar? They may seem less threatening, but evil cats have been going there just as long as good cats have been coming here."

"Lizardfang, censor yourself!" Silverflame scowled her former clanmate as kits shrank back.

Swiftpaw stood up next to Gorsepaw, looking indigent. "But it's not just Tigerstar that's dead; Brokenstar, Mapleshade, and Hawkfrost all died too!"

"What about the cats that weren't killed?" Leopardstar challenged. "Clawface, Snowtuft, Shredtail. All are strong and could easily lead the Dark Forest."

Sunstar shook his head. "They wouldn't have to: Thistleclaw lived, and was already one of the leaders of the Dark Forest. He could-"

Sunstar went on, but Snowfur was too stunned to listen. _'Thistleclaw is… alive?' _

Suddenly Bluestar's yowl cut through the air making everyone go silent. Bluestar's dark eyes burned like fire, and she took a breath.

"Everyone one of you has made a good point. But I'm afraid that even with Tigerstar dead, along with countless others, the Dark Forest will stop at nothing to end the clans. And like Sunstar said, the Dark Forest won't have to wait until a leader rises up to lead them in battle – they have Thistleclaw."

Snowfur had long sense tensed, weary of where Bluestar was heading.

"And so I have come to realize that we only have one choice if we want to protect our beloved clans: we must kill Thistleclaw, and end his life once and for all."

Supporting yowls rose up to answer Bluestar's decision, but Snowfur had been shocked into silence. Was her sister really suggesting that StarClan enter the Dark Forest and kill her mate?

No… there was no suggesting; Bluestar had already made up her mind.

Slowly, Snowfur's shock turned into rage until she let out an ear splitting screech that was louder than any yowl. Almost at once everyone went silent, and when Snowfur's screech died down, her eyes mirrored Bluestar's.

"We will do no such thing!" Snowfur snarled, startling some cats. "I won't allow for any StarClan cat to enter the Dark Forest and kill my mate!"

A few cats gasped, and Sorreltail looked surprised. "You mean… _Thistleclaw _was your mate?"

"Snowfur!" Tawnyspots childed. "Are you willing to let Thistleclaw live even if there's a risk he might end the clans?"

But Snowfur kept her fierce blue eyes trained at Bluestar, who met her gaze. "Yes." She growled. "I am."

Yowls of protest and anger erupted from StarClan, but Snowfur didn't seem fazed. Instead she crouched down and leapt onto the smooth boulder, so that she was standing in front of Bluestar.

"Snowfur, stop this nonsense right now!" Moonflower commanded, but she went unheard.

"I can't believe you," Snowfur started, her voice raising, "my own sister, would ever suggest such a thing!"

Bluestar's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you would be willing to let the clans fall at your mate's paws!"

"How dare you!" Snowfur snarled.

Bluestar's eyes widened. "How dare _I_?! Snowfur I'm trying to protect the clans!"

"You're trying to kill my mate!" Snowfur argued.

"Snowfur, Bluestar, this is not the time nor the place!" Lionheart rumbled.

"You never liked Thistleclaw!" Snowfur growled. "Even as apprentices, you despised him!"

Bluestar looked outraged. "And for good reasons! He was a tyrant, he would have ended ThunderClan!"

"He was the first cat to comfort me when you were too busy feeling bad for yourself!" Snowfur countered.

"He would have been a worse leader then Tigerstar!" Bluestar shouted.

The white she-cat's eyes widened. That was it.

Without thinking Snowfur screeched and lunged herself at Bluestar, spitting and clawing like all of LionCan.

Kits cried and queens tried to calm them down as StarClan erupted into chaos. Warriors and medicine cats tried to separate the two sisters, but couldn't get between them.

"Snowfur!" Whitestorm cried, as he grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her off of Bluestar.

As soon as she was on her paws again, Snowfur tried lunging at her sister once more, but Firestar and Lionheart kept her from attacking.

Bluestar was enraged, and was taking in quick breaths. "Snowfur," she growled, "Thistleclaw will be dead by tonight. When I say this I leave no room for discussion. I will not allow your _mate_ to end the clans, and if this is the only way to make sure he doesn't, then so be it."

Snowfur was slowly regaining herself, and as her anger ebbed, fear replaced it. "Please don't." She whispered. "Please, just-just give him another chance! Send him back to ThunderClan, let him prove himself!"

Sorreltail blinked. "I thought you said you couldn't send cats back!"

Bluestar didn't look moved. "We don't." She meowed, keeping her eyes on Snowfur. "Thistleclaw has his chance Snowfur; he made his choices. He's brought death on himself."

Snowfur closed her eyes as she finally allowed her tears to fall. She felt Firestar and Lionheart get off of her, but she made no attempt to move.

"Snowfur?" A voice whispered, and Snowfur felt Swiftbreeze and Moonflower come near her. "We know this is hard, but it's for the best." Moonflower meowed, gently licking her daughters face; Swiftbreeze laid her tail on Snowfur's back.

Whitestorm crouched down next to Snowfur as she sobbed, offering her comfort.

Firestar looked over at Bluestar. "Bluestar, are you sure that-"

"Yes." Bluestar cut him off. "There is no other way." Pity and hurt filled her voice, and her dark blue eyes softened. "I truly am sorry Snowfur. I don't want to hurt you, but-"

"Go away!" Snowfur sobbed. "Leave me alone!"

"Snowfur I-"

"Go!" The white she-cat shouted, leaping to her feet. Tears still ran down her face.

"Go kill Thistleclaw, go end his life forever! Just remember this: Thistleclaw was always there for me, even when you abandoned me. He wouldn't have turned evil if you wouldn't have let me die on the Thunderpath!"

Bluestar's mouth dropped open, and hurt filled her eyes. But Snowfur didn't care; not anymore.

With one last look at her sister, Snowfur turned tail and ran off into the forest, ignoring the calls of her clanmates.

She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Snowfur didn't know where she was or how long she ran until she stopped, feeling out of breath.

The white StarClan she-cat was panting, and her tears were only just stopping. Against her will, memories of what had just happened replayed themselves in Snowfur's head.

_'Thistleclaw has brought death on himself. He had his chance.' _

Snowfur felt her claws slide out. How could her own sister lead a patrol to kill off her mate? If the positions were reversed and Oakheart was in the Dark Forest, Bluestar would never do such a thing.

_'It's her fault Thistleclaw is in the Dark Forest!' _Snowfur thought angrily. _'If Bluestar would've just warned me, just told me what was going on, I never would have ended up on the Thunderpath! Thistleclaw never would have turned evil!' _

Snowfur regained her breath and started walking again, thinking about ways she could help him.

"I could run to the Dark Forest and warn him?" Snowfur mused, before dismissing the thought. She didn't want to give him time to prepare a patrol to kill her sister, no matter how mad she was.

"Maybe I could convince them that there's a better way? That Thistleclaw isn't dangerous?" But even as Snowfur said it to herself she knew it wasn't true.

Thistleclaw was Tigerstar's mentor, trained in the Dark Forest as an apprentice. He was just as dangerous as Brokenstar or Mapleshade; he just never had the chance to prove it.

If Snowfur hadn't have cried so hard before, she would be crying now. Instead she sighed and kept walking, feeling absolutely helpless.

"It isn't fair." Snowfur whispered. "He wasn't born a bad cat. He made mistakes but… but he loved me."

Snowfur's beautiful white fur was covered with dirt and grass from where she had stumbled while running, and her bright blue eyes were dull.

"It's not fair." She whispered once again. "He loved me."

_"I don't know what got into me." The newly named Thistleclaw boasted. "All I know is that I saw the dog, and all I could think about is that if I didn't do something quick it would destroy camp."_

_"You were so brave!" Leopardfoot meowed, clearly in awe. "But what if you would have gotten hurt?" Snowfur bit back a stinging retort, resisting the urge to tell Leopardfoot to shove off._

_Thistleclaw shrugged. "Well no one else was going to do it, and I couldn't just stand by and let the dog kill my clanmates."_

_"He is so arrogant." Bluefur muttered from beside Snowfur. The white she-cat ignored her sister, and soon Bluefur trotted off._

_"ThunderClan is so lucky to have you Thistleclaw." Leopardfoot gushed. "Your such an amazing warrior." Rosepaw and Sweetpaw agreed, shooting their brother admiring glances, but Snowfur felt like she was trying to swallow a piece of fresh-kill whole._

_It was obvious to any cat that Leopardfoot had a crush on Thistleclaw, but she also had a crush on Pinestar and the clan leader clearly liked her as well. Why couldn't Leopardfoot just like Pinestar and leave Thistleclaw alone? _

_"I know." Thistleclaw said, soaking up the spotted she-cat's praise. Snowfur felt her heart clench and she stood up, then trotted out of camp. She didn't need to watch Leopardfoot flirt shamelessly with the new warrior. _

_As Snowfur padded through ThunderClan's forest, going nowhere in particular, she thought about how Leopardfoot looked at Thistleclaw. According to Bluefur, it was the same look that Snowfur gave him. _

_"Stupid Leopardfoot." Snowfur grumbled. "Why can't she go and bother-" _

_"Snowfur?" A voice called, and Snowfur froze as she recognized Thistleclaw. Slowly turning around, she spotted the gray tom only a few fox lengths behind her, looking slightly confused. "Are you alright?" _

_Snowfur's heart gave a small bounce. "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_Thistleclaw shrugged as he padded over to her. "Because you left in the middle of my story. I wanted to make sure you were feeling OK." _

_Her heart gave another bounce, and Snowfur felt her face warm up. "Well, like I said, I'm fine. It was just getting too crowded."_

_"You mean Leopardfoot?" Thistleclaw asked, as if reading the pretty white she-cat's mind. Snowfur blinked. _

_"How did you-"_

_"She was getting on my nerves too." Thistleclaw admitted. "I mean, with all of her 'Thistleclaw your so brave', 'Thistleclaw why aren't you clan leader yet', it's like she was asking me to mate with her right on the spot."_

_Snowfur found herself relaxing and giggled. "I thought you liked her though?" _

_Thistleclaw looked at Snowfur like she had just sprouted another head. "Are you serious? She's unbearable!" Snowfur knew Thistleclaw was being cruel, but she couldn't help but laugh along. Soon the two ThunderClan warriors were trotting side by side through the forest, talking easily. _

_"You know Snowfur," Thistleclaw meowed after awhile, "even though Leopardfoot's mooning over me get's annoying, there is one cat I that I don't mind when she moons over me." Snowfur felt her heart drop down in her chest. _

_"O-oh?" She asked, pretending that she didn't care. "Who?" _

_Thistleclaw took his sweet time answering, licking a paw and dragging it over his ear, before looking up to meet Snowfur's bright blue gaze. "It's you, mouse-brain!"_

_Snowfur's eyes widened. "I-I do not moon over you!" The white she-cat protested, embarrassed. But Thistleclaw only chuckled, before giving her a smile that melted the snow-white she-cat. _

_"It's OK. Because," Thistleclaw paused before saying, "because I love you." _

Despite the heart break that Snowfur was going through she couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. "He was an amazing warrior." She whispered to herself. "I bet that if StarClan gave him another chance, he would-" Snowfur suddenly stopped herself, as realization dawned on her.

"I can send him back." The pretty white she-cat realized. "I could give him another chance!"

The blue-eyed she-cat vaguely remembered asking Bluestar to send him back, but she refused her sister's plea. "I don't need Bluestar's permission." Snowfur mumbled, thinking out loud. "I saw how they sent Cinderpelt back – I could recreate that!"

Oh sure, Bluestar and the rest of StarClan would be absolutely livid that Thistleclaw was reborn, and they would probably make plans to kill him in his new life, but surely if they saw what an outstanding cat he could become, they would change their minds?

Nodding to herself, Snowfur decided it was the only way to save Thistleclaw. And with that in her head, she sped off to the pool of stars.

* * *

Snowfur wasn't actually sure on the Pool of Stars real name. She had never asked what it was, but that's what most cats called it. And for good reason: the name was quite literal.

It was a large pool on the edge of StarClan that reflected the stars above. It was always peaceful and quiet, and the water never rippled; it remained still.

Despite the peace of it all, there was usually a cat or two there, watching over there clan or clanmate. It wasn't the only place to look down at the clans below, but it was the best. However, almost every cat in StarClan was at the Smooth Boulder, so Snowfur had the pool all to herself.

_'Perfect.' _The white she-cat thought, padding over to the pool.

As soon as she got close enough, Snowfur felt her breath be taken away. The Pool of Stars was stunningly beautiful, and honestly, a little intimidating. Especially with the stories that that elder's told about the pool.

That its beauty and power was so great, that even some of the bravest warriors didn't dare go near it. Snowfur shook her head lightly, shooing the thoughts away. Those were just stories that the elder's told curious kits, so that they wouldn't go hunting for the pool.

But even though most of the stories were untrue, there was always one part in every story that was completely factual. That the Pool of Stars only reflected the stars, and nothing else. Not even a warrior's own reflection.

Why did that strike fear into the hearts of every cat? Snowfur would never understand, but it did.

_'Stop thinking like a kit!' _The white she-cat scowled herself. _'Thistleclaw's life is on the line!' _

And with that, Snowfur took a breath and stepped forward, slowly looking down into the pool. When she did, she gasped. Her reflection wasn't visible in the pool; it was like she wasn't even there.

Thought a little unnerved, Snowfur felt herself calm down, and mentally clawed herself for being so scared. Leaning down, Snowfur touched her nose to the pool. Even as she did that the pool didn't ripple, but an image began to appear. Snowfur's heart jumped into her throat as Thistleclaw became visible.

"Oh Thistleclaw," The blue-eyed she-cat breathed, "I'm so sorry, my love. But this is the only way to save you."

But even as she said those words, Snowfur was starting to doubt her plan. Or, at least one flaw in her plan. If Thistleclaw were to be reborn, he would have no memories of Snowfur or Whitestorm. He would have free reign to choose a new mate, and not feel any ounce of guilt.

That thought alone was enough to make Snowfur almost turn around and try to form a new plan. Almost.

Deep down inside, Snowfur understood that this was the only way. Touching her nose to the pool again, the image switched from Thistleclaw to one of the kits in the ThunderClan nursery. Snowfur narrowed her bright blue eyes, trying to see which kit it was.

When she recognized the kit, he heart dropped. It was Sorreltail's only tom-kit, Hawkkit.

The StarClan queen would all but die again if she found out about Snowfur's crime, but Snowfur had no choice! Brightheart was still in labor, and Snowfur certainly wasn't going to allow Thistleclaw to be reborn as a she-cat!

Sighing, Snowfur tried to erase any guilt she felt as the StarClan cat leaned forward, touching her nose to the pool once more.

When she did Snowfur felt like the breath was knocked out of her and she gasped for air. She tried yowling for help but couldn't seem to form the words. She had no choice but to close her eyes and wait for the wave of pain to fade.

Snowfur wasn't sure how long the pain lasted, but when it ebbed, she struggled to breath.

But as she regained herself enough to look into the Pool of Stars, the intense pain she just went through was worth it. Hawkkit, who had paused for a moment, suddenly opened his eyes. Snowfur recognized those dark amber eyes immediately.

"Hello my love," Snowfur meowed softly.

The guilt of knowing that she had just killed a helpless kit for her own selfish desires tugged at Snowfur's stomach, but she tried to push them away.

"Snowfur!" A voice cried suddenly jerking Snowfur out of her thoughts. Snowfur spun around to see… Bluestar.

Her sister's blue eyes were side with horror. "Snowfur!" She screeched. "What did you just do?!"

Snowfur's own eyes widened, caught off guard. "I-I sent Thistleclaw-" But Snowfur never got to finish her sentence. Forgetting that she was standing right in front of the pool of stars, she stumbled back. As soon as her back paw touched the pool water, Snowfur gasped and tried pulling it out, but her struggling only made things worse.

"Snowfur!" Bluestar yowled, dashing forward to help her sister. But it was no use.

"Bluestar!" Snowfur screamed, terror laced in her voice.

"Snowfur!" Bluestar cried, but just as Bluestar reached the water's edge, Snowfur's head was shoved under the water.

The last thing she heard was her sister screaming her name.

* * *

"Jayfeather, Hawkkit's stopped breathing!" Daisy gasped, as the smoky and gray colored tom-kit quit breathing.

"What?!" Jayfeather exclaimed, his head shooting up. He was in the back of the nursery helping Brightheart kit, while Daisy kept watch over Hawkkit, Lilykit and Seedkit.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" Daisy fretted. "He just stopped!"

Jayfeather growled with frustration, before facing Briarlight. "Keep helping Brightheart," Jayfeather commanded, "I have to check on Hawkkit!" Briarlight nodded, turning back to the panting queen. Jayfeather raced over to Daisy.

"He just stopped?" Jayfeather asked, quickly scenting which kit was Hawkkit.

Daisy nodded, before remembering that Jayfeather was blind. "Just stopped. He was playing with Seedkit when he fell down, and he hasn't moved." Jayfeather nodded and started licking Hawkkit's fur the wrong way, trying to get air into him.

"Daisy, what's wrong with Hawkkit?" Lilykit asked, scared. "And where's Sorreltail?"

Jayfeather winced as he continued to lick Hawkkit. The kits still weren't aware that there mother had just died moments ago. Daisy decided it wasn't time to tell them that, and ignored the question. "Don't worry; Jayfeather is a brilliant medicine cat! He'll have Hawkkit feeling better in no time."

Jayfeather grunted his thanks, and kept on licking. _'Come on Hawkkit!' _Jayfeather thought. _'Don't give up on me yet!' _

Then, as if hearing Jayfeather's thoughts, the patched gray kit took a shuddering breath, before breathing again. Jayfeather breathed along with him, sending a silent prayer to StarClan.

"See, he's opened his eyes!" Daisy meowed, clearly relieved. But as soon as she finished her sentence, she stiffened. Jayfeather stiffened alongside her.

"What's the matter now?" He hissed.

Daisy paused before whispering, "Nothing. I just thought his eyes were a shade brighter."

Jayfeather blinked his blind blue eyes, but didn't have time to think about it, because just then Brightheart gave a pain filled screech. "That's the last one Brightheart!" Briarlight encouraged.

Remembering the queen in labor, Jayfeather padded back over to her. "Is she alright?" The medicine cat demanded.

"She's just fine." Briarlight purred. "Brightheart, you have two she-kits and a tom."

Brightheart let out a tired purr. "Thank StarClan." She whispered.

"Describe them to me." Jayfeather ordered gruffly.

Briarlight thought for a moment. "The first born is a light gray tom. He kind of looks like Hawkkit, but Hawkkit has slicker fur.

"The second born is another gray she-kit, but she has white paws and a white muzzle.

"And the last one," Briarlight continued, "is the one that gave Brightheart the most trouble. She's a fluffy white she-kit with gray paws, a gray muzzle, and gray ear tips." Briarlight purred. "I think she's the cutest one."

Jayfeather mumbled his congratulations, exhausted.

Briarlight noticed Jayfeather's state and meowed softly, "I can handle things if you want to get some quick rest. We'll be up the rest of the night, tending to the wounded." Jayfeather wanted to protest, but couldn't find the energy to do even that.

Nodding, he left the nursery and headed for his den.

* * *

"Jayfeather, wake up." Briarlight whispered, prodding the blind tom. Jayfeather blinked his blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, yawning.

"No, but we need to help the wounded. And we have to morn for tonight's deaths." Memories of what had happened only hours ago flooded Jayfeather's mind, and he sighed.

"Alright; I'm coming. Did Brightheart and Cloudtail decide on names for the kits?" He asked, standing up. Jayfeather felt Briarlight stand taller from beside him.

"Yep! The tom is going to be called Dewkit, and the gray she-kit will be Amberkit."

Jayfeather nodded, soaking in the information. "And the last kit? The gray and quote she-kit?"

"She's the smallest in the litter and had some trouble, but she's perfectly fine now."

"I mean what did they name her?" Jayfeather growled. Embarrassment flooded off of Briarlight, but she still purred.

"Oh, right. Of course." Briarlight rambled on. "Hawkkit actually got to pick out her name.

"He named her Snowkit."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; it means a lot to me! If you left a review then be sure to look at the bottom of this chapter for your review reply. **

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, but let's be honest: I am never writing another 6000 word chapter ever again :P Anways, if you like this story, then please leave a review! They motivate me to write faster :3**

**Also, constructive criticism is welcomed, and greatly appreciated! **

**And as a last note, I have a friend (ScipioPB), who adopted a Warrior's story from me called: Rebel. It's about Icecloud, and she just posted the first chapter the other day. It's a wonderful story, beautifully written, and I'm kind of mentoring her through it. It would mean a lot to me if you would go and check it out, and leave a review? She's a very talented writer, and I promise that you won't be disappointed! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, I would find some way for Thistleclaw and Snowfur to be together again.**

* * *

"Come on Snowkit, Dewkit's already outside!"

Snowkit looked up from grooming her fur. "Tell him not to start without me!" She warned. "I'll be out in a second!" Amberkit nodded and raced outside, leaving Snowkit all alone in the nursery.

Snowkit had opened her eyes a moon or so ago, yet ThunderClan still amazed her. It was such a large camp, and the tall stone walls surrounding the camp seemed to touch the sky. The thought of there being a whole forest outside of camp made Snowkit a little dizzy.

Giving her chest fur a couple more licks, the pretty white she-kit padded out of the nursery and into the middle of the camp, where her siblings were waiting. Dewkit was the first to notice her, and looked up as she approached them.

"Finally you came!" He meowed. "I was ready to start the game without you!"

Snowkit fluffed up her white fur. "I was making sure my fur was clean!" She protested.

Dewkit tilted his head. "Why? It's not like we're going anywhere special."

Amberkit flicked their gray brother with her tail. "That's why tom's are always a mess; they never care about how they look." She teased. Snowkit purred as Dewkit rolled his eyes, though he smiled a little.

"Whatever. Anyways, did you get the ball Amberkit?" Amberkit nodded excitedly, and reached beside her to pick up a small moss ball. "Right here!" She said, amber eyes bright.

Dewkit nodded "Good! Now, Amberkit and Snowkit, you two go over to," Dewkit paused and let his amber gaze scan the clearing, "that twig over there!"

Snowkit blinked her bright blue eyes. "If me and Amberkit are on one team, then how is that fair for you?" Dewkit's triumphant look vanished for a moment.

"I guess we'll have to get Lilykit or Seedkit to play with us." He meowed. Snowkit's face took on a look of confusion.

"What about Hawkkit? Why can't he play?" Amberkit snorted.

"Because Hawkkit is a brat." She declared.

"Yeah," Dewkit agreed. "Yesterday he said that I was as clumsy as a mouse, just because I stepped on his tail!"

Snowkit felt something inside of her start to boil. "Hawkkit is not a brat!" She protested. "He… just has a short temper."

"He has no temper." Amberkit mumbled.

Dewkit shrugged. "Besides, I bet he wouldn't play with us anyways. All he ever does is talk about what a great warrior he's going to be, and-"

"At least I'll be a better warrior then you." A voice meowed behind the kits, making them jump. Snowkit turned around and felt herself freeze – Hawkkit.

'_Oh StarClan, I hope he didn't hear us call him a brat!' _Snowkit thought, worriedly. But guessing by the un-amused look on the older kit's face, and the way his amber eyes were narrowed, Snowkit knew that he heard every word.

Dewkit scoffed, though he didn't quite meet Hawkkit's gaze. "You don't know that." He mumbled. Amberkit mewed her agreement, stepping closer to her brother. Hawkkit looked unimpressed, until he turned his amber gaze on Snowkit.

"What about you?" He asked. Snowkit was taken back – Hawkkit rarely talked to her, unless he was saying something rude or insulting.

"What about me?" Snowkit asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Hawkkit rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think will be the better warrior? Me or Dewkit."

"She doesn't have to answer that!" Dewkit objected, but Hawkkit paid him no attention. His gaze still rested on Snowkit.

The white she-kit swallowed, before shrugging. "I don't know. I think you'll both be great warriors."

Hawkkit kept his cold amber gaze on Snowkit for just a second longer, before shrugging himself. "That was a safe answer. Anyways, this is how we'll play: Dustkit and Aspkit can go and make that stone their goal, and Snowkit and I can will make that tree branch our goal."

"Hey!" Amberkit cried out. "We never said you could-"

Hawkkit cut Amberkit off with a cruel glare, and the gray she-kit instantly shut up. When she looked down at her paws, Hawkkit nodded. "That's what I thought. Now go scamper off to your goal."

Dewkit looked furious. "It's _Dewkit _and _Amberkit_." He meowed boldly, standing protectively in front of Amberkit. Hawkkit narrowed his eyes.

"Do you really think I care what your names are?" Hawkkit asked, in a voice colder then ice. To his credit, Dewkit stayed strong until Hawkkit unsheathed his claws.

After that Dewkit flinched a little, before backing up. "Come on Amberkit," the gray tom muttered, "let's go to our goal." Amberkit looked at Snowkit like she wanted to protest, but Snowkit gave her sister a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine!" When neither of her siblings looked convinced, Snowkit playfully added, "In fact, the only thing you should worry about is us beating you!"

Dewkit still didn't look like he believed Snowkit, but nodded reluctantly. "We'll see." He said simply, before turning around. Snowkit's gray and white sister followed him.

As soon as her sibling's backs were turned, Snowkit lost the smile. In all honestly she was scared out of her wits playing with Hawkkit, yet at the same time, her stomach was filled with butterflies and excitement. She wondered if that was normal, and decided to ask Jayfeather after their game was over.

"Hey, are you going to stand around all day or what?" Hawkkit's voice demanded, yanking Snowkit out of her thoughts. Turning around she saw the gray tabby kit waiting impatiently for her, his claws tearing up the soft ground. Snowkit winced at the idea of those claws going through her instead of the ground, and scampered over to the older kit.

"Sorry Hawkkit. I wasn't paying attention." Snowkit apologized, deciding to _attempt_ getting on Hawkkit's good side. That is, assuming he had a good side.

Hawkkit's amber eyes were still cold, but not as cold as they had once been. "Whatever." He mumbled, continuing over to their base. Snowkit tried not to feel hurt as she struggled to keep up with his longer strides.

"So," she panted, "why did you choose me to be on your team?" Snowkit asked, trying to start up a conversation. And the fact that she was genuinely curious.

Hawkkit shrugged. "You're the only one who didn't call me a spoiled jerk."

Snowkit tilted her head. "No one called you spoiled."

"They thought it." Came Hawkkit's response. Snowkit didn't say anything after that, and the two kits walked together in silence.

At five moons old Hawkkit and his sisters were almost ready to be made apprentices, and Snowkit couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Despite what her siblings thought about the tom, Snowkit actually didn't mind Hawkkit or is cruel attitude. In fact, she was kind of in awe of him.

Hawkkit was a large kit for his age, almost as big as Molepaw and Cherrypaw. He was always the first to wake up in the mornings and go outside, never liking to be confined in the nursery. And he also had a certain air of confidence that seemed to follow him wherever he went, like he knew that nothing could stop him.

Snowkit doubted that whatever he had heard of Dewkit and Amberkit's conversation bothered him very much.

And then there were the parts of Hawkkit that puzzled Snowkit.

Daisy, who was the foster mother of Hawkkit and his sisters, would often say that Hawkkit wasn't always such a jerk, and that he used to be a very sweet and caring kit. But after the death of his birth mother, Sorreltail, something strange happened to the tom. He quit breathing and died.

Jayfeather immediately went to licking Hawkkit, trying to revive him, and just when everyone thought that he wasn't going to make it, the gray tabby tom started breathing again. As an afterthought, Snowkit also remembered that he died the night she was born and the great Dark Forest battle took place.

Looking around camp, Snowkit noticed that they still weren't fully recovered from that battle.

Anyways, after finding out that Sorreltail was dead, Hawkkit changed completely. While Seedkit and Lilykit had cried, Hawkkit did not. Actually, according to Daisy, he did nothing. Nothing but scowl at the ground and take his anger out on moss balls.

'_I wish I could help him understand…' _Understand what? That life wasn't so bad, that being a clan cat was fun, that Hawkkit would see his mother again someday? Snowkit had a feeling Hawkkit wouldn't appreciate her butting in, and decided to just keep her mouth shut.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

"Come on, is that the best you can do?" Hawkkit taunted, as Amberkit scrambled backwards to his the moss ball. Dewkit, after shooting a glare at Hawkkit, raced over to help his sister. Snowkit wanted to feel a little bad for them, but she couldn't bring herself to.

She and Hawkkit were winning the game by six points, and were unbeatable. "We're going to win!" Snowkit exclaimed to her partner. Hawkkit smirked in answer.

"I told you: they never had a chance."

Snowkit nodded and crouched down as Amberkit dropped the moss ball in front of her, preparing to strike it. She waited for a few seconds before starting forward and hitting it with one white paw, and sent the ball flying through the air.

"Snowkit, hit it!" Hawkkit growled, and Snowkit darted forward, ready to do so.

As soon as her paw collided with the moss ball, she knew they were going to win. It flew over Dewkit and Amberkit's heads, despite their flailing paws, and past their goal. Hawkkit and Snowkit had won.

"Yes!" Snowkit cheered. "We won Hawkkit! We w-" Snowkit's happiness was short lived because as soon as she turned around, she saw Hawkkit padding over to the nursery. Confusion washed over the white and gray kit. What had she done wrong?

"Hawkkit, wait up!" Snowkit called, running after her teammate. "What did I do wrong?" The patched gray kit didn't even slow down, and Snowkit ran faster. "Hawkkit!" She called.

But in her attempts to catch up to the tom, Snowkit didn't even see the hunting patrol walk into camp, or how close they were to her. As soon as she got close enough, Snowkit put a paw on Hawkkit's tail stopping him. Hawkkit spun around. "Get your paw off my tail, you-"

"Hawkkit, what did I do wrong?" Snowkit cried, cutting the older kit off. "What d-"

"Hey, watch out!" A voice suddenly barked, and to her horror Snowkit looked up to see Spiderleg running straight for them. Frozen in shock, Snowkit couldn't move, and her paw was still on Hawkkit's tail, holding him back as well.

"Snowkit let me go!" Hawkkit growled, but the she-kit didn't respond.

Instead she closed her bright blue eyes, dreading what was about to come, when a brown blur charged towards the two kits. "**Move**!" The voice shouted, and some part of Snowkit recognized the voice of Molepaw.

Suddenly the ThunderClan apprentice bowled the two kits over, and just in time too: Spiderleg charged past them a second later.

Moaning quietly, Snowkit tried to register what had just happened.

Molepaw had ran into the kits, knocking them out of Spiderleg's path, and saving them. But why did they need saving?

Then Snowkit remembered exactly why, and apparently Hawkkit did as well. The gray tabby tom jumped up and leapt at Snowkit. "You stupid kit!" Hawkkit snarled. "What in StarClan were you trying to do?! Get me trampled?!"

Snowkit went stiff, pushing herself into the dirt. "I-I'm s-sorry!" She stammered. "I was only trying to get your attention, but you wouldn't turn around!"

"Because I didn't care what you had to say!" Hawkkit howled. Snowkit flinched back and tried not to cry out in fear.

Just then Molepaw came to the white kit's rescue again. "Hey!" Molepaw growled, shoving Hawkkit off of her. "It's not her fault your too stubborn to listen to anyone!"

Hawkkit snarled and so did Molepaw, but just then Brightheart and Daisy ran out of the nursery. "Snowkit! Snowkit, are you alright?" Brightheart asked worriedly, nosing her kit around. Snowkit wasn't aware of the fact that she had started crying, but now she buried her face in Brightheart's shoulder.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" She cried. "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!" Brightheart shushed her kit, while Daisy glared at her own.

"Hawkkit, how could you be so mean?" She asked. "Snowkit was only trying to talk to you! Apologize to her at once!"

But instead of apologizing Hawkkit growled, and shoved past Daisy. "You're not my mother!" He hissed.

Daisy looked absolutely appalled as she quickly followed her kit, Seedkit and Lilykit bouncing behind her, asking if Hawkkit was in trouble. But Snowkit didn't take notice of any of this, as she continued to cry into Brightheart's comforting fur.

"Shh, it's OK Snowkit," Brightheart soothed, trying to reassure her. "I know you were scared, but it's all over now."

But what Brightheart didn't know was that Snowkit wasn't crying because the incident had scared her.

'_Hawkkit, what did I do wrong?' _

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**Goldengaze20 – Thank you dearie! And yes, I have every intention on finishing this story. That is, as long as people continue to review so that I know I'm not writing for a bunch of ghosts. **

**Stuffed Watermelon – Thanks, and will do! So what are your thoughts on this chapter? What are your thoughts on Snowkit?**

**NorthAmericanJaguar – Thank you! I thought it was pretty creative, heh. And yay – a follower! And yes, I also felt bad for the real Hawkkit, but Thistleclaw's spirit needed a body so… the real Hawkkit will just have to suck it up. Anyways, so what do you think of our 'new Hawkkit'? I'm sure the old Hawkkit is horrified…**

**YourDeadLitter-mateHollyleaf – Well that's an… interesting username. Very different. Anyways, I'm thrilled that you like it! Quite frankly I was afraid that no one would… guess I was wrong. So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think of Snowkit and Hawkkit? **

**ScipioPB – Thank you Scipio! I'm glad that you like it : ) So what do you think of Snowkit? Any thoughts on who will be her mentor? *Winks***

**Amberstorm223 – I honestly wasn't a **huge **fan of the ship, until this idea came to me. Since then it's been steadily rising through the ranks, and I too have come to love it : ) Now, I have my own reasons for loving it, but what are yours, I wonder?**

**EmberskyofShadowclan – Love your username! Very pretty : ) Anywho, I plan on finishing this, and appreciate your support. So what do you think of Amberkit and Dewkit? Favorite sibling? **

**WiseGirl1993 – Welcome! And yes, it seems that we have another success! Let's just hope I can keep writing it. **

**Guest – Thank you! And yes, they are rather cute, aren't they? **

**Reese – I'm glad that you like it so much! Do you have a favorite character? **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all of my KatieKats! **

**My friend and I were talking, and she decided that's what all of my fans were going to be called. So consider yourselves KatieKats! *Hands out cookies***

**Sorry this chapter took awhile to get up, but here it is. I actually didn't plan for a lot of it to happen, especially the last scene, but once I thought of it I just** had **to write it. So you guys will get to see a... softer(?) side of Hawkkit ;) A new queen has her kits in this chapter, but I won't spoil who! You also get to see more of Amberkit and learn some of her quirks. **

**Hm, what else? Well I'm officaly out for summer vacation so I have more time to update, and my brother got a kitten for his birthday! She's the sweetest thing ever and he named her Ivy... I call her Ivypool behind his back ;) **

**We got 17 reviews last chapter and I loved every single one of them! But I think we get even more then that, so I have a challenge for you: if we can get 18 or more reviews this chapter, then next chapter I'll have a new cat join ThunderClan. You may/may not know him/her. But if we don't get 18 or more reviews, I'll save it for a later chapter. Do you guys think we can do it? **

**If you left a review last chapter then make sure to look at the bottom of the chapter for your review reply and the question of the day!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer - If I owned Warriors, then I would fine some way for Thistleclaw and Snowfur to be together again._ **

* * *

"_It isn't your fault," Brightheart soothed Snowkit, gently grooming her snowy white and gray fur. "Hawkkit is just very…" Brightheart trailed off before shaking her head. "It wasn't your fault." She said once more, her voice firm. _

_Snowkit only nodded, fully aware of the fact that her mother was lying. If anyone was to blame, it was without a doubt Snowkit. _

'_I was the one who chased Hawkkit and stepped on his tail. I was the one who got in Spiderleg's way. How could it be anyone else's fault?' The blue-eyed she-kit thought. _

"_Just avoid him for a couple of days and I'm sure that Hawkkit will forget this ever happening." Brightheart went on. _

"_Do you really think so?" Snowkit asked, not able to keep the hope out of her voice. It was the first thing she had asked since she stopped crying. When she turned to look at her mother, Snowkit's heart dropped. _

_Brightheart's mangled face was covered with skepticism. 'She doesn't really believe that,' Snowkit realized, her heart sinking further and further in her chest._

_But before Brightheart had a chance to say anything, Dewkit spoke up. "Why does it matter?" The light gray tom asked. "Hawkkit is a bully anyways; you don't need to play with him!" _

"_Yeah," Amberkit piped, joining in on the conversation. "You have us to play with!" _

_Snowkit let out a shaky purr. "I know I do. You guys are the best littermates ever!" Amberkit purred as well and Dewkit wore an aura of achievement._

"_Come on," Dewkit meowed, "let's go play outside!" _

"_We can play clan leader!" Amberkit exclaimed, her slightly darker gray fur puffed out in anticipation. 'I can be Amberstar, and Snowkit can be my deputy…" Amberkit looked thoughtful for a moment. The amber-eyed she-kit had an obsession with pretty things; names included. "She can be my deputy, Snowdust!" _

_Snowkit pricked her ears; that _was _a really pretty name. _

"_Okay," Dewkit agreed. "And I can be Dewstar: leader of ShadowClan!" Mews of excitement filled the nursery and Snowkit sighed, allowing herself to be swept away with it. _

"_Sounds like fun," The white and gray she-kit said, carefully monitoring her tone. If she sounded downcast or depressed she would spoil her siblings' positive moods. "Come on, let's go now!" _

_Dewkit looked pleased that Snowkit had forgotten about Hawkkit and nodded, speeding out of the nursery. Amberkit was hot on his heels. _

_But Snowkit hesitated. Turning to face Brightheart, Snowkit asked, "Do you really think Hawkkit will forgive me soon?" _

_The white and ginger she-cat looked conflicted for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yes, I'm sure that he will." _

"_Do you promise?" _

"… _I promise." _

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.**

That had been nearly a moon ago.

Hawkkit had barely said three words to Snowkit.

Why did it bother her?

Snowkit sighed as she played with that question, rolling it around in her mind. She was confined to the nursery because it was raining outside – like it had been everyday for the past three days.

"But the warriors get to go outside in the rain!" Dewkit was protesting. "Why can't we?"

Brightheart chuckled softly before licking Dewkit's head. "Because you aren't warriors."

"But we will be soon!" He argued.

Amberkit snorted. "No we won't. We won't even be apprentices soon!"

Snowkit sighed again, knowing that Amberkit was right. Snowkit and her siblings were only three moons old; they still had three moons left until they could even be apprentices, much less warriors.

The snowy white she-cat tuned her bickering family out, and focused on what had held her attention for the past few days: Hawkkit.

'_What's the matter with me?' _Snowkit wondered, staring blankly at the tom in front of her.

Hawkkit, unlike everyone else in the nursery, was sitting about a mouse-length away from the nursery entrance, just watching the storm that Snowkit had grown to hate.

Snowkit wasn't sure why Hawkkit intrigued her so much.

Maybe it was his appearance; dark gray with smoke colored tabby markings and the darkest amber eyes Snowkit had ever seen.

"_Why did Hawkkit's mother name him Hawkkit?"_ Snowkit had asked Daisy one time. _"He doesn't even look like a hawk!" _

Daisy purred at the question. _"Because from the moment he was born, he was as strong and fierce as a hawk." _

That led Snowkit to her next option: his personality. No matter what he was doing, Hawkkit was strong, cocky, brave, and never doubted himself.

Dewkit said he was stupid to behave in such a prideful manner.

Amberkit thought he would get himself killed.

Snowkit thought he was _fearless. _

Or maybe it was Hawkkit's actions that inspired such curiosity. The way he would leap into a situation without thinking; the way he bragged to every cat (excluding Snowkit) about everything he did; how he would sharpen his claws on the nursery walls, just to strike fear into Dewkit and Amberkit.

Or how he could sit in front of a raging thunderstorm, not even flicking an ear when lightning would flash or thunder would boom.

Perhaps Snowkit was fascinated with Hawkkit because no one else seemed to like him.

Daisy tried hard to love Hawkkit as her own, but he made it difficult; it was much easier to shower his sisters, Seedkit and Lilykit, with affection; Dewkit and Amberkit would openly voice their opinions of Hawkkit on a daily basis – they were never nice opinions; Brightheart tended to ignore the gray tabby tom all together.

Oh sure, Seedkit and Lilykit cared about their brother, but they weren't nearly as close to him as Snowkit was to her siblings.

But if Hawkkit minded the neglect, he never showed it. In fact the gray tabby tom seemed _like _being the outcast in the nursery.

'_Maybe… maybe I like him so much because of _all _of that.' _Snowkit thought.

Well that was definitely a possibility. After all, who liked a cat for just one reason? No, Snowkit soon realized, she liked Hawkkit because he was _Hawkkit_. She liked everything about him; the good, the bad, the dangerous.

If it was Hawkkit, then she liked it.

But Snowkit's victory over her mind was short-lived. If that was the answer, then why did she still feel unsatisfied?

'_Because it doesn't explain why I feel attracted to him,' _Snowkit thought to herself.

Snowkit's attraction to her older denmate was something that puzzled her. Of course she liked Hawkkit, but why did she feel… made for him? Not in a romantic kind of way, more like he was her counterpart. Like he completed her?

Snowkit gently shook her head. No, that wasn't how to explain it. But thinking about it, the blue-eyed she-kit never _could _explain it. She could never put into words why she felt drawn to Hawkkit.

Well whatever the reason, Snowkit thought it felt powerful.

Sometimes it scared her.

"Snowkit?" A drowsy voice asked, making Snowkit jump a little. Tilting her head she caught the eye of Cinderheart.

Cinderheart was pregnant with Lionblaze's kits, and had only moved into the nursery a couple nights ago. But despite that, she was heavily pregnant and would kit in another couple of nights.

Lionblaze had been furious that his mate had waited mere days until the kits were due to tell him that she was expecting.

"Yes, Cinderheart?" Snowkit asked softly.

The newest queen's blue eyes fluttered, obviously sleepy. "What are you so focused on?"

The question startled Snowkit; had she been watching Hawkkit that closely? The white and gray she-kit avoided Cinderheart's gaze and shuffled her paws. "I-I wasn't focused on anyth-" but Snowkit stopped when she realized that Cinderheart had fallen asleep already.

Snowkit sighed before smiling softly, turning back around to look at- Snowkit's breath hitched in her throat as bright blue eyes met onyx eyes.

Hawkkit was staring right at Snowkit, his dark amber eyes narrowed. Snowkit momentarily forgot how to breathe.

There was something about the way Hawkkit was staring at Snowkit… there was _something_ in his eyes that only drew Snowkit closer to him – yet she didn't dare move a muscle.

After a second Hawkkit gave Snowkit a scornful look, and then turned back around to face his storm. When he did Snowkit let out a ragged gasp, her lungs screaming for air. As Snowkit tried to control her labored breathing she wondered why Hawkkit had been starring at her – and what emotion had filled his eyes.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.**

"Push Cinderheart!" Jayfeather growled, anxiety filling his blind blue eyes.

"I-am… pushing!" Cinderheart growled right back. "And until _you _have kits you can keep your jaws shut!"

Jayfeather took a moment to roll his eyes. "Firstly, I'm a tom so it's impossible for me to have kits. Secondly I'm a medicine cat so the warrior code doesn't allow for me to have kits nor be the father to kits – much to my disappoiment,"

"Oh, I'm so sure!" Cinderheart hissed at the gray tabby tom's tone.

"And lastly, because I am your medicine cat it wouldn't be wise for me to not say anything while you were kitting, now would it?"

"Jayfeather!" The queen screeched.

Lionblaze burst into the nursery, with Briarlight right behind him. "Has she kitted yet?" The golden tabby tom demanded.

"Not yet Lionblaze," Jayfeather meowed, his voice softening as he spoke to his brother, "soon though."

"But she's been kitting since dawn!" Seedkit squealed, indigent. "How long does it take?"

Snowkit glanced over to her older den mate, who was currently sharing a nest with Snowkit and her siblings while Daisy assisted Jayfeather. "Seedkit, hush!" Daisy warned as she stroked Cinderheart's back with her tail.

Seedkit huffed and Briarlight shot her a kind smile. "There's no limit for how long kitting may take – sometimes it can last for days."

Snowkit blinked. "Are you Jayfeather's apprentice?" She asked.

Briarlight hesitated, but before she could say anything Cinderheart let out another pain filled screech. "The kits are coming!" Jayfeather said. Turning to his brother, Jayfeather asked, "Lionblaze, can you go get some scarlet dew leafs from my den?"

Lionblaze looked slightly panicked. "What do they look like?"

"I know what they look like," Daisy meowed, standing up. "Follow me and I'll show you!" Lionblaze wasted no time as he leaped to his paws and charged out of the nursery, but Daisy paused to nod to Jayfeather.

Once the creamy colored she-cat was gone, Briarlight frowned. "Jayfeather, I've never heard you say anything about scarlet dew leafs. What do they do?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes again. "They don't exist; I asked Daisy earlier to keep Lionblaze busy if I needed him out of the den."Another screeched filled the nursery, and Snowkit wondered how Jayfeather could remain so calm.

"Do you need help with anything, Jayfeather?" Brightheart asked.

"Just keep the kits away; I don't need them in my way!"

Brightheart nodded, looking down at the five kits in her nest. Hawkkit sat outside the nest, looking bored.

"Alright kits, everyone stay in the nest and try not to make too much noise."

"Why can't we go outside?" Dewkit pouted.

"Because it's still _raining_, mouse-brain!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Amberkit!"

Hawkkit rolled his onyx eyes. "Why don't you all shut up?"

Snowkit's siblings took a moment out of their argument to glare at the smoky gray tabby tom. "I wasn't talking to you either." Dewkit said harshly.

Hawkkit growled and shot Dewkit a glare of his own, making the gray tom flinch. "Do I look like I care?"

"Hawkkit stop causing trouble." Lilykit mumbled, watching Jayfeather and Briarlight. "Daisy said if you weren't good for Brightheart then she would have Bramblestar push your apprentice ceremony back."

Hawkkit grumbled something under his breath but did indeed shut up.

Snowkit glanced at Hawkkit before looking back up at the medicine cat and Cinderheart. It had been three days since Hawkkit had met Snowkit's gaze, and he didn't even bother to glare at her since then. _'Why?' _Snowkit wondered for the thousands time.

"You did it Cinderheart!" Briarlight cheered, pulling Snowkit back into reality. "Your first kit; and it's a tom."

Cinderheart purred and tilted her head to look at her kit, before another contraction shook her body, making the queen hiss.

"You're not done yet," Jayfeather meowed. "You still have a few left, now push!"

This time Cinderheart pushed without arguing and another kit slipped out. Snowkit cranked her neck, trying to get a glimpse of the kits.

"A she-kit," Briarlight informed Jayfeather and Cinderheart.

Snowkit wasn't sure how much time had passed until Cinderheart had stopped kitting, but it seemed like hours. "Can we see them yet?" Lilykit asked hopefully.

Lionblaze looked up from his mate's side and nodded. "You can if you promise to be really quiet."

Snowkit's eyes widened in delight and she walked quietly over to Cinderheart, careful to make sure her paws didn't make any noise. Her den mates trailed behind her; even Hawkkit looked curious about ThunderClan's newest members.

When Snowkit finally laid eyes on the kits, she gasped quietly. "They're all so cute!" She whispered to Amberkit, who looked just as elated.

"I know!" She agreed.

Cinderheart purred quietly. "The black and gray kit is a tom, and so is the white and ginger kit."

"So the russet colored one and the light brown one are she-kits?" Seedkit asked, earning a nod from Lionblaze.

"Did you name them yet?" Amberkit asked, eagerly. Snowkit couldn't help but playfully roll her bright blue orbs; Amberkit loved coming up with names for everyone. Sometimes Snowkit thought Amberkit only wanted to be clan leader so that she could name future warriors.

Cinderheart shook her head. "Not yet we don't; Lionblaze and I can't think of any good ones." The gray tabby queen smiled at the group of kits. "Would you like to name them for us?"

Gasps arose from the crowd of kits, who all nodded fiercely. Lionblaze chuckled. "Alright then, Seedkit and Lilykit can name the ginger and white tom; Snowkit and Amberkit can name the black and gray tom; and Hawkkit and Dewkit can name the russet colored she-kit. Cinderheart and I will name the light brown she-kit."

Snowkit exchanged thrilled glances with Amberkit, before looking down at the first-born kit; the black and gray one. "What should we name him?"Amberkit asked.

"Blackkit?" Snowkit offered, but Amberkit shook her head.

"There's already a Blackstar in ShadowClan. This kit can't share a name with anyone!" Amberkit's bright amber eyes seemed to glow. "He's special."

Snowkit purred as she took another try. "What about Smokekit?"

Amberkit's eyes narrowed. "Better…" The gray and white she-kit was silent for a moment, before jumping up. "I got it: Wolfkit!"

Snowkit's purr grew louder. "That's perfect!" She agreed. Looking up at the parents, Snowkit said, "Amberkit and I chose Wolfkit."

Lionblaze looked at the kit before nodding his approval. "That's a great name for him. Wolfkit it is."

By the time the sun had fallen and the moon had risen, all of the kits had names: Wolfkit for the first-born tom; Petalkit for the light brown she-kit; Thrushkit for the ginger and white tom; and Redkit for the russet colored she-kit.

"I think the names will work," Amberkit observed to Snowkit. "But Redkit was a rather obvious name."

Snowkit purred and batted her sister's ear playfully. "Well we can't all be as creative as you," The white and gray she-kit teased. Amberkit narrowed her amber eyes playfully and crouched down into an awkward hunting position.

Snowkit laughed and did the same, and the two sisters faced off with each other. "Snowkit, Amberkit, not right now!" Brightheart chided. "Cinderheart needs peace and quiet."

"Oh Brightheart," Cinderheart yawned. "Let them play. I'm fine, really." But even as the newest queen spoke her eyes were slowly closing. Snowkit giggled and gestured for Brightheart's nest. Amberkit took the hint and they made their way over to their nest, where Dewkit was already fast asleep. Looking around Snowkit noticed that Seedkit and Lilykit were curled up next to Daisy, and Cinderheart's four kits were snuggled in the crook of her stomach.

Only Hawkkit was out of his nest, but that didn't surprise Snowkit. Hawkkit never slept with Daisy or his siblings. Instead he sat down in front of the storm, looking like a ghost as thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky, outlining his figure. _'He seems content. But surely it must get lonely with just the rain as company.' _

Gathering all of her courage Snowkit called out softly, "Hawkkit?" The gray tabby tom turned around and just like three days before, onyx eyes met bright blue ones. "If you're lonely I could... I could come and sit with you?"

Now that she had said it out-loud Snowkit's offer sounded stupid, but she wanted Hawkkit to know that he _wasn't _alone, even if he did like to think that. Surprise filled Hawkkit's amber eyes but he shook his head. Then he turned back around without seeing Snowkit's expression. Disappointed filled Snowkit's stomach but she was slightly grateful Hawkkit refused her offer; the storm was loud and cold, and Snowkit much preferred her warm nest.

Pushing Hawkkit out of her mind, Snowkit slowly let her eye lids drop and allowed sleep to wash over her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.**

"Snowkit, Snowkit wake up."

The snowy white and gray she-kit growled softly and turned on her side. "Go away Amberkit, it's still moon-high."

"Its not Amberkit, its Hawkkit." That woke Snowkit up instantly. Practically jumping up to her paws, Snowkit came face to face with Hawkkit. Surprised coursed through Snowkit as she looked into Hawkkit's amber eyes.

Snowkit wasn't sure how she found her voice, but somehow she managed to ask, "What's the matter? Are we under attack?"

Hawkkit rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because if we were under attack you would be the first cat I told." Snowkit felt her face heat up but tried to ignore it.

"Well then what-"

"You offered to sit with me. I'm taking you up on that." Snowkit blinked.

"But the moon is still out, and everyone's asleep."

The smoky gray tabby tom raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

"Um… we… um…" The blue-eyed she-kit trailed off, feeling like a mouse-brain.

Hawkkit studied her for a moment before sighing. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

But as her older den mate turned around to leave, Snowkit quickly hissed, "Wait! I'll come!"

Hawkkit paused before giving Snowkit a side nod, and kept walking. The pretty white and gray kit scrambled out of her nest and followed him to the edge of the entrance, sitting down.

"What made you change your mind?" Snowkit whispered, careful to keep her voice low.

Hawkkit shrugged. "I wanted someone else to… understand, I guess."

Snowkit blinked her bright blue orbs. "Understand what?" She asked.

Hawkkit didn't respond right away and Snowkit wondered if he was going to answer her at all. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Snowkit looked around. _'What's beautiful?' _Snowkit didn't think that Hawkkit thought anything was beautiful. And then it hit her, "You mean the storm?" Hawkkit nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone else is getting fed up with it and wishes it would just end but… I love it."

Snowkit wrinkled her nose. "You like rain?"

"Not so much the rain, but the thunder and lightning." Snowkit was thoroughly confused. To her the thunder and lightning was the worst part!

Hawkkit went on. "I mean, just watch it. It's powerful, bold, and fearless. No one can contain it no matter how much they try; not even StarClan."

Snowkit spoke without thinking. "That's how I think you are."

Hawkkit looked genuinely surprised, but he smiled a little. "Oh yeah?"

Snowkit felt all of her nerves slowly leave her body as she smiled back. "Yeah. You don't like listening to anyone, and no one can make you do anything. Plus you never think twice about doing something, even if it's really stupid."

Hawkkit looked at Snowkit for a moment before turning his attention back to the storm. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked. Snowkit thought that over.

"I think it's a little bit of both."

The amber-eyed tom didn't say anything after that and neither did Snowkit. She was beginning to enjoy their silence, with only the drumming of the rain interrupting it. Suddenly thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky, and Snowkit squeaked, cowering behind Hawkkit. The sturdy tom chuckled and Snowkit blushed.

"The storm can't hurt you; not right now, anyways."

Snowkit got a hold of her breathing and crept out from behind the gray tabby tom. "Because I'm in the nursery?"

Hawkkit hesitated before nodding. "Yeah... because you're in the nursery." Snowkit frowned.

_'That's not what he wanted to say,' _Snowkit thought to herself. But she didn't voice her thoughts. She didn't want to upset Hawkkit.

"Is this why you wanted me to sit with you? So that you could talk to someone about the storm?" She asked instead.

Hawkkit nodded. "Basically. I just got tired of everyone complaining about it, and I needed to show _someone _else how amazing and powerful they are. I thought you'd understand the best."

The pretty white and gray she-kit didn't take her eyes off the rolling black clouds in front of her. "Yeah. I do understand." But what Snowkit didn't say was that she only understood the storm because when Hawkkit explained it, it sounded like he was talking about himself.

Hawkkit laid down and rested his head on his paws, his onyx eyes glued to the scene in front of him. Snowkit laid down too and when their pelts accidentally brushed it felt like she had lightning coursing through her veins.

Powerful.

Snowkit smiled as she slowly drifted back to sleep, comforted by the fact that she had Hawkkit laying right next to her and in a sense, protecting her. As sleep washed over the blue-eyed she-kit, Snowkit thought about the storm.

_Beautiful. _

_Fierce. _

_Dangerous. _

_Bold. _

_Fearless. _

_Powerful. _

_Hawkkit. _

* * *

**Review Replies:  
**

**Beautiful Nightmarism - I'm glad you think so! What did you think of this chapter? Better or worse then the last? Be honest! Also, you have a lovely username. If you don't mind me asking, what inspired it?  
**

**TheCrazyMarshmellowCat - Huh. I have a friend who loves marshmallows. *Clears throat* Oh, um, don't worry, I spell it like that when I'm texting friends or on Facebook ;) And I'm glad that you love it! Out of curisoty, who's your favorite cat so far? It doesn't have to be Snowkit ;) **

**PikaBold101 - Thank you! It's a lot of fun to write for as well, though I have to say that 'Shadows' is my baby ;) What did you think of this chapter? Out of Cinderheart's new kits, which is your favorite name? **

**ScipioPB - Welcome Icey! And I actually despise Millie :) But Whitewing is a good choice. It would be intreasting to see how she mentor's her little sister. But I had another white she-cat in mind, if you know who I'm talking about ;) **

**Featherwingluv - Did I spell that right? Yes, I think I did. Anyways, I'm thrilled that you love it so much! Do you have a favorite character yet, or is it too soon to ask that? Also, what do you think of Cinderheart's kits? **

**EmberskyofShadowClan - Welcome! And I'm glad you thought so, but hopefully this chapter did even better at it. And yes, they are both awesome. Dewkit was originally my favorite because I love how protective he is over his sisters, but I think I like Amberkit more now. She shares my obsession for pretty things, warrior names included xD Speaking of pretty warrior names, what did you think of Cinderheart's kits? Which was your favorite name? **

**YourDeadLitter-mateHollyleaf - Why thank you *takes a bow* And yes, someone has to be the kill-joy in the bunch, don't they? And I'm glad that you like Snowkit! I'm worried that I'm making her into a Mary-sue or that she's going to get boring. Do you have any ideas for quirks I could give her? Fears, likes, dislikes, etc.  
**

**Sam - Well here is your more, Sam :) What did you think of the newest chapter? Good or bad? **

**Moi - Thank you, thank you, and thank you again! I'm not that amazing of a writer, but I appreciate the thought : )**

**Reese - Me? A warrior cat? Well there's a new thought. Actually, I kind of consider Amberkit as myself, if that makes sense? **

**Violet86 - Well you never know. Snowkit could very well not end up with Hawkkit ;) So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Do you have a favorite sibling? **

**Kittyrust - I'm glad that I have such a wonderful supporter. Your review meant a lot to me :) Consider yourself a KatieKat ;) What did you think about this chapter? What was your favorite scene? **

**Wisegirl1993 - Yeah, Hawkkit's such a charming little beast, isn't he ;) I really loved him in this chapter though. What did you think about Cinderheart's kits, Petal? Favorite name? **

**Moonofbetrayal - Thank you Moon! And I'm starting to love them more and more :) What was your favorite scene in this chapter? I can't choose between the first one and the last one!**

**Waffle the Badger - Well here's your update. What did you think about it? Did you know from the start that Cinderheart was going to be the queen, or did you think it was another cat? **

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**What warrior cat from the books are you most like? **

**I would probably be Oakheart or maybe Blackstar. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello KatieKats! How is everyone? **

**I for one am over the moon. We got exactly 18 reviews last chapter which means… a new cat joins ThunderClan this chapter! I was so relieved, as I had this whole chapter planned out in my head. Now before you start reading I want you to guess in your head: who do you think the cat will be? A cannon character, or an origional character? I'll tell you this: I **love **adding my own characters to stories. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I originally didn't plan for the ending at all, much like last chapter, which everyone adored. So hopefully this one is just as successful!**

**Don't forget to check the review replies to see what I had to say to you! **

**Don't forget to answer the question of the day, either!**

**And lastly, don't forget to leave a review! They make me smile :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer - If I owned Warriors, then I would find some way for Thistleclaw and Snowfur to be together again!**

* * *

"Cinderheart, Redkit pushed me!"

"Get off of me Thrushkit!"

"Go chase a rabbit, Petalkit!"

Snowkit exchanged glances with Amberkit. "If I'm in this nursery for much longer I'm going to scream." Snowkit declared.

Amberkit nodded. "Come on, let's go play outside. Dewkit's already been out!" Snowkit meowed her agreement and the two sisters darted outside, into the crisp leaf-fall air. Snowkit shivered as she looked up at the sky; it was a dull, boring gray color with large dark gray clouds. To Snowkit it all looked very bland, and showed signs of more rain.

_"Why has it been storming so much?" Snowkit asked Hawkkit, as they watched the rain together. _

_Hawkkit shrugged. "Because it's almost leaf-bare. That's when it rains the most." The blue-eyed she-cat groaned. _

_"You mean the storms aren't done yet?" Hawkkit almost smiled as he chuckled. _

_"Nope." _

Snowkit still didn't quite understand how someone – much less Hawkkit – could like storms so much. Snowkit found them loud and scary, especially the thunder and lightning, which was Hawkkit's favorite part. But nevertheless, every day after Cinderheart's kits had been born Snowkit stayed up late, watching the raging thunder and lightning with Hawkkit.

That had been two-half moons ago, and today was the first day it hadn't been raining. Thank StarClan –at two weeks old Cinderheart's kits were already full of life and personality.

Wolfkit was obviously the leader, which made sense to Snowkit considering he was the first born. When he was around his siblings he seemed to grow more mature, but when he was around others he could be a little goofy. He was the easiest kit to tolerate and often helped Cinderheart keep the rest of her litter in check. He also seemed to worship the ground that Amberkit walked on, as if she were a StarClan cat.

Much to Amberkit's annoyance.

Redkit was the second easiest kit to tolerate, and Snowkit's favorite. She was spunky and always getting into things. Snowkit thought that when she got a little older, she, Amberkit, and Redkit would all be best friends.

Thrushkit was Wolfkit's best friend, and was always in trouble for something or another, and acted like he owned the nursery. Snowkit had been tempted to shred his ears a time or two.

But the worse by far was Petalkit. Always demanding to know things or getting in Snowkit's way, Petalkit behaved much like Thrushkit – like he owned everyone and everything. The only difference was that Petalkit never got in trouble. Maybe it was because she was Cinderheart's last born kit, or because she already knew how to work her bright green eyes to her advantage, but Petalkit seemed to be Cinderheart's favorite.

What really annoyed Snowkit though, was how Petalkit followed Hawkkit everywhere he went. And Hawkkit never tried to stop her! If it were Snowkit following him around he would snap at her.

Just because she watched storms with him didn't make them friends, apparently.

Shaking her head, Snowkit pushed Hawkkit and Petalkit out of her mind. This was the first time she had been out of the nursery in _days _and she wanted to make the most of it. "So," the gray-tipped she-cat asked, "what do you want to play?"

"Clan leader," Amberkit responded immediately, choosing her favorite game.

Snowkit purred. "OK, should we ask Dewkit to play too?"

Amberkit nodded, but then her face fell. "Wait, no. Dewkit's with Lilykit in the elders den. He won't want to leave her to play with us." Snowkit sighed, mumbling her agreement. It was true; Dewkit and Lilykit were quickly becoming friends.

"Well what if we get Seedkit and Hawkkit?" Snowkit tried. Amberkit made a face.

"I'm OK with Seedkit, even if she is a little bossy, but not Hawkkit." Snowkit was running out of patience.

"But we don't have anyone else to play with!" She argued.

"I'll play with you." A voice said, and Snowkit turned around to see Wolfkit.

Amberkit shook her head. "You're too young to play clan leader." She meowed, even though Wolfkit was big for his age and picked things up really fast. Snowkit guessed Amberkit just didn't want to be around her admirer.

"Maybe next time though," Snowkit offered, trying to keep peace with her sister. Wolfkit looked indigent.

"I'm not too young!" The black and gray kit protested. "I'll learn how to play, I promise."

Snowkit glanced at Amberkit, who was already pouting in defeat, as if she knew what Snowkit's answer would be. Snowkit withheld a purr as she meowed, "Alright, you can play too." Wolfkit's dark blue eyes brightened.

"I'll be the best clan leader ever!" He swore, making the two she-kits laugh.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.**

"Are we ready?" Snowkit asked, looking around at the gathered kits.

She and Amberkit had managed to convince Seedkit, Lilykit, and Dewkit to play.

"Wait, not yet!" Amberkit meowed, stepping in. Dewkit groaned when he realized what Amberkit wanted. "We all need warrior names!"

Seedkit shrugged. "Well since I'm leading ShadowClan, I'll be Seedstar." Amberkit nodded as her golden amber eyes fell on Wolfkit.

"Then your deputy will need a name. Wolfkit, you can be… Wolfmask." 'Wolfmask' looked delighted with his new name, but Snowkit suspected it was only because Amberkit picked it out.

"Dewkit, you're Dewstar of RiverClan," Snowkit giggled as Dewkit sat up taller, "and Lilykit is your faithful deputy, Lilypool."

Lilykit purred. "I love that; it's so pretty!" Amberkit beamed as she went on.

"I'm the leader of ThunderClan, so I'm Amberstar, and Snowkit is my loyal deputy Snowdust." Snowkit blinked her sky-blue eyes. Normally Amberkit gave different names every time they played clan leader, but Snowkit was always Snowdust.

"Wait, what about WindClan?" Dewkit asked, making Amberkit's face fall.

"Oh yeah," she meowed, sounding downcast. "I forgot about them."

"I can be WindClan if you need me to!" Wolfkit offered, immediately after seeing Amberkit's crestfallen face.

"If you do that then I won't have a deputy," Seedkit pointed out, but Snowkit wondered if Wolfkit even heard her. "Maybe we can get Thrushkit and Redkit to play?" The bright ginger she-kit suggested.

"Play what?" Snowkit smiled thankfully when Molepaw and Cherrypaw padded over.

"We're playing clan leader, but we need two more cats to be WindClan." The pretty white she-kit explained, hoping Molepaw would take the hint.

Molepaw looked at Cherrypaw. "We just got done taking care of the elders, so if you want us to, we can play."

Cherrypaw smiled warmly. "Sure. Molepaw and I used to play this game all the time." Looking over at her brother and smirking, Cherrypaw added, "I would always win."

Molepaw huffed. "I would always let you win." The kits were watching Molepaw and Cherrypaw with wide, delighted eyes. _'I can't believe we got apprentices to play with us!' _

"OK, but If you're going to play, you need warrior names." Amberkit meowed, sitting up.

A couple of the kits chuckled and Wolfkit leaned over to Snowkit. "Why does Amberkit like names so much?" He whispered. Snowkit giggled quietly.

"She likes pretty things, so she likes pretty names."

Wolfkit nodded, not taking his eyes off of Snowkit's sister. "Then she must really like herself." Wolfkit mumbled, his voice almost inaudible. His comment made Snowkit laugh quietly; while Amberkit may not be so fond of her admirer, Snowkit thought his crush was adorable.

"Molepaw, you're name is Molestar, and Cherrypaw is Cherryleaf." Cherrypaw purred and winked at Amberkit.

"That's pretty. I might have to request it as my warrior name." Amberkit blushed as she looked down at her paws, but Snowkit could see the pleased smile engulfed her sister's futures.

"Come on, we have to go to our territories!" Snowkit meowed, bounding over to the stone that marked ThunderClan. The other cats mewed their agreement as they left for their own 'territories'.

While Snowkit and Amberkit waited, Snowkit asked, "Why do you always call me Snowdust?"

Amberkit shrugged. "Because it fits you."

"So do the other names you've given me."

"Yeah but," Amberkit smiled at her sister, "Snowdust is my favorite name I've come up with." She admitted. Snowkit purred and licked Amberkit's ear.

"I think Wolfkit liked his name too." Amberkit rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, he's starting to get on my nerves. I mean, it's sweet how he follows me around, but it's annoying too. I wish he would start bothering Seedkit or Lilykit." Snowkit nudged Amberkit.

"You don't mean that." She meowed knowingly. Amberkit frowned but didn't get a chance to speak.

"WindClan attack!" 'Molestar' screeched, jumping out from behind a hawthorn bush, 'Cherryleaf' hot on his heels.

After that it was complete chaos. The warriors watched in amusement as the kits tussled with one another, often shouting insults or battle cries. "Go back to your camp, filthy rabbit-chaser!" Snowkit spat as she batted Cherrypaw's muzzle.

"Never!" Cherrypaw cried, fighting back with sheathed claws. "Molestar, help me fight off this ThunderClan brute!" 'Molestar' looked over from where he was fighting with 'Seedstar', before nodding.

"Hold her off a little longer Cherryleaf! I'm almost done with Seedstar!" Molepaw wacked Seedkit's ear, before spinning around to help to help his sister.

"Amberstar, I need you!" 'Snowdust' called over to her leader. 'Amberstar', who was fighting with 'Dewstar' and 'Wolfmask', quickly raced over to aid her sister.

"Lousy WindClan cats," Amberkit growled, "is one of you not enough?"

"One of us is plenty," 'Molestar' growled, "but two of us will finish the job faster!" And so the fight continued.

Snowkit wasn't sure how long the game lasted, but she had managed to pin 'Lilypool' down when Poppyfrost burst through the camp entrance, eyes frantic. "Bramblestar!" She yowled, getting the entire camp's attention.

The kits immediately stopped their game as they watched Poppyfrost, their eyes wide. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight emerged from Bramblestar's den. "What is it, Poppyfrost?" Bramblestar asked loudly.

By now every cat had stopped what they were doing to watch the commotion. Poppyfrost was panting as she meowed, "the border patrol, Icecloud, Foxleap, and Berrynose, found a trespasser on the ShadowClan border; they were putting up quite a fight. I didn't get a good look at who the cat was because I raced back to inform you."

Bramblestar's eyes widened and Snowkit felt her breath hitch in her throat. _'What about the patrol? Are they winning against the rouge?' _

"You have to help them!" Cherrypaw blurted out, probably thinking about her father, Berrynose. Bramblestar agreed.

"Alright, Squirrelflight I want you leading the patrol. Take Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Rosepetal and Molepaw. Then-"

"Actually Bramblestar that won't be necessary." A voice announced from the camp entrance, dragging Snowkit's attention to… Icecloud! The rest of Icecloud's patrol filled in behind her, surrounding the mysterious rouge.

Snowkit didn't recognize the cat, but the rest of the clan did. "Breezepelt!" Lionblaze snarled, stepping protectively in front of Wolfkit. Snowkit's bright blue orbs widened. _'Brightheart told me about a cat named Breezepelt!' _What Brightheart had said was not good.

Whimpering Snowkit huddled closer to Amberkit and Molepaw, wishing that Cloudtail or Brightheart were also with her. Amberkit was shaking in fear, but Molepaw narrowed his light hazel eyes, allowing his claws to come out.

Breezepelt growled when his eyes fell on Lionblaze. "Long time no see, Lionblaze." The night black tom sneered. "Where's your blind brother?"

Jayfeather appeared from the medicine cat den, Briarlight following closely behind. When Jayfeather realized that it was Breezepelt, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, forgive me; I thought someone important was captured. But it's only my _favorite brother_." Despite the sarcasm that laced Jayfeather's tone, Snowkit could tell he was enraged. His blind blue eyes looked like pools of blue fire, and his silver fur bristled along his spine.

Breezepelt ignored the 'favorite brother' jab as his eyes fell on Briarlight. "Don't tell me that's your new apprentice Jayfeather," Breezepelt rolled his bright green orbs. "One medicine cat whose blind, and another one who can't walk; ThunderClan must be invincible." Briarlight stood strong despite Breezepelt's piercing green eyes, and Jayfeather stepped closer to her.

Icecloud, who was standing to right of Breezepelt, growled and shoved him. "Your awfully snarky for a cat in another clan's camp." Snowkit was mentally cheering Icecloud on; if that were Snowkit, she wouldn't want to be anywhere near the black tom, much less shove him.

Breezepelt's sneer disappeared as he growled at Icecloud, but Squirrelflight burst in-between the two. "Knock it off!" The deputy commanded, looking at Breezepelt with cold green eyes. "I don't care how big of a hot shot you are in WindClan, but in ThunderClan-"

"WindClan thinks I'm dead." Breezepelt snapped, cutting Squirrelflight off. The bright ginger she-cat looked surprised, and murmurs went through ThunderClan.

"What does he mean by that?" Blossomfall whispered to Bumblestripe.

"Why would WindClan think Breezepelt was dead?" Whitewing asked from her spot beside Ivypool.

"I say we confirm their beliefs," Thornclaw muttered darkly.

"Crowfeather chased you out of ThunderClan after you tried murdering me," Lionblaze growled. "Nightcloud was with you, and you're clan knew you were alive. What changed?"

Breezepelt met Lionblaze's gaze, not at all fazed by the attention he was receiving. "Because they found Nightcloud's dead body on the WindClan border." He meowed clearly. Gasps and alarmed screeches filled the air and Snowkit shuffled closer to Molepaw. _'Did Breezepelt kill Nightcloud?' _

Toadstep looked appalled. "You killed Nightcloud?!"

Breezepelt spun around to glare at the bulky black and white warrior. "Of course I didn't kill my mother!" He spat. "I went hunting and when I came back a fox had gotten her. I chased off the fox, but it was too late to save Nightcloud." As Breezepelt spoke Snowkit noticed that the life from his bright green eyes dulled.

Silence overtook the clan, and Bramblestar, who looked thoughtful, nodded to Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight, I'd like a word with you in my den." Looking back to the patrol who had fought with Breezepelt, Bramblestar added, "I also want Berrynose, Foxleap, Jayfeather and Lionblaze as well. Thornclaw and Ivypool I want you helping Icecloud watch Breezepelt."

Breezepelt scoffed. "As if I could escape with this one," Breezepelt gestured to Icecloud, "watching me like a hawk!"

Breezepelt's comment went ignored by Icecloud, who continued to glare at the black tom.

"I can't believe we have a prisoner!" Amberkit meowed to Snowkit, her gray and white fur fluffing up.

"Maybe we're going to trade him with WindClan for something." Wolfkit suggested, padding over to join his den mates.

"Trade him for what?" A voice behind the kits mocked, and Snowkit recognized Hawkkit's voice. She turned around to see the large smoke and gray colored tom padding over.

Wolfkit looked indigent. "I don't know… maybe for herbs!" Hawkkit snorted, letting Wolfkit know this was a stupid idea.

Lilykit glanced over at her brother. "And where have you been? You missed a really fun game!" Hawkkit rolled his dark amber eyes.

"I was helping Brackenfur fix a hole in the warriors den. Something that actually _matters_." Snowkit remembered that Brackenfur was the father of Hawkkit, Seedkit, and Lilykit.

"Why didn't he ask us for help too?" Seedkit asked, sounding offended.

"Because you were too busy playing your "really fun game"."Hawkkit meowed, looking superior when Seedkit glared at her paws.

"Knock it off Hawkkit," Molepaw rumbled, glaring at the kit. "Go be a jerk somewhere else." Molepaw's cold tone reminded Snowkit of ice, and she wondered how Hawkkit could listen to it without flinching.

But looking at the kit and apprentice, Snowkit realized that they were almost the same size, with Molepaw being slighter bigger. And while Molepaw's chestnut colored eyes were narrowed threateningly, Hawkkit's dark onyx glared at him in a challenging manner. Maybe Molepaw didn't seem intimidating to Hawkkit.

But then again, nothing seemed to faze the smoky gray tom.

"Both of you need to calm down." Cherrypaw meowed, ever the voice of reason. "You'll be sharing a den soon and if you argue like this at night, I will personally claw your ears off." Snowkit blinked as Cherrypaw's words sunk in; Hawkkit and his siblings would be apprenticed soon. Then it would just be her, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Cinderheart's kits in the nursery.

Joy oh joy.

Just then Bramblestar padded out of his den, his selected warriors and Jayfeather in tow. Crouching down Bramblestar gathered his muscles before springing gracefully onto the high ledge. Now would be the time where Bramblestar would call the clan together for a clan meeting, but there was no need; every cat in the clan was already out of their dens and awaiting Bramblestar's words.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Thrushkit asked Wolfkit as he bounded out of the nursery, Redkit and Petalkit hot on his paws. Wolfkit purred as he gently cuffed his brother over the ear.

"Not yet, but be quiet before you do." Snowkit purred quietly herself as she watched Wolfkit; around Snowkit and the other kits, Wolfkit could come across as a bit goofy and silly. But around his siblings he quickly matured and became someone they respected.

Petalkit rolled his eyes. "Duh, mouse-brain." Snowkit's purr ended immediately. There was simply no need for Petalkit to make that comment. Dewkit said Petalkit just spoke because she liked hearing her voice. Snowkit could believe that.

The blue-eyed she-kit flicked her ear as she turned around to listen to Bramblestar. "Cats of ThunderClan, after careful discussion with my warriors and medicine cat, I have decided that Breezepelt will remain in ThunderClan." Bramblestar's words were met with yowls of protest, and Lionblaze and Jayfeather looked particularly defeated with their leader's decision.

Snowkit herself was stunned. _'But Breezepelt is an evil cat! What if he tries to hurt one of us?' _

"But Breezepelt is a traitor!" Cloudtail yelled. Bramblestar looked calmly at the long-furred white tom.

"You're basing your accusation on the fact that Breezepelt trained in the Dark Forest, yet so did a few of your own clan mates." Bramblestar's amber eyes swept across the camp, occasionally pausing on certain cats. Snowkit assumed that they were the cats that also trained in the Dark Forest.

Snowkit shivered just thinking about the Dark Forest. Brightheart told her that's where evil cats trained, and that it was very dark and scary, and that it was a place where the stars did not shine. Why would anyone want to train there?

"But we fought alongside the clans!" Blossomfall protested.

"Breezepelt helped the Dark Forest, and is partly responsible for the death of Hollyleaf." Ivypool added, glaring at the black tom. At the mention of Hollyleaf more yowls filled the sky, and Bramblestar's amber eyes darkened.

"While that may be true," Bramblestar said loudly, forcing himself to remain calm, "my decision is final and will not be wavered. Breezepelt will be a prisoner in ThunderClan until he proves that he can be trusted."

Breezepelt, who looked stunned, finally spoke up. "But I never _asked _to be a ThunderClan cat!" He yowled angrily. "I didn't ask to be taken into your camp or anything! I was passing through ShadowClan territory on my way back to my den!"

Bramblestar shrugged. "And in the process you stumbled upon ThunderClan ground. That gives us every right to make you a prisoner."

"Why is Bramblestar fighting for Breezepelt so hard?" Cherrypaw whispered to Molepaw, who shrugged.

"Who knows? I just hope he slips up soon so we can chase him out."

Breezepelt looked flabbergasted, and Snowkit wondered how often that happened to the cocky tom.

Bramblestar went on, "And while Breezepelt is considered a prisoner, I shall appoint a warrior to guard him and make sure he doesn't cause trouble." The brown tabby tom's eyes drifted a little to the right. "Icecloud, you will be Breezepelt's guard."

"What?!" Breezepelt cried. "Why her?!"

"Because Icecloud is a trusted, observant warrior. I've watched her keep kits, apprentices, and even her older brothers in check," despite the position the clan was in, a few cats chuckled. "And according to Berrynose and Foxleap, she played the biggest part in capturing you. I believe she can handle whatever you try to pull."

Glancing over at the white she-cat once again, Bramblestar asked, "That is, if you accept your new offer." Icecloud was swelling with pride, though she only nodded.

"You can trust me Bramblestar." She meowed clearly.

Breezepelt growled but didn't have time to protest before Bramblestar ended the meeting, and padded over to Icecloud and her new prisoner.

"I can't believe Bramblestar is letting him stay," Redkit said in disbelief.

"He must have bees in his brain." Thrushkit agreed.

"Or maybe he has a good reason for keeping Breezepelt," Dewkit said, rolling his eyes. But Snowkit easily detected the doubt in his voice.

Amberkit shrugged. "He's handsome, that's for sure. I wouldn't mind guarding him if I were Icecloud."

Wolfkit, who looked ready to defend Bramblestar and Breezepelt, suddenly frowned. "I hope Bramblestar comes to his senses and chases him into a ShadowClan patrol." He growled darkly.

"Well I don't trust him as far as I can throw him," Seedkit declared.

"You don't think he could change?" Lilykit inquired, eyeing Breezepelt thoughtfully.

Cherrypaw shook her head. "Not a chance. You didn't see how he just watched Hollyleaf die. He could've jumped in and helped her, but as soon as she was dead, he tried killing Lionblaze. And he would have succeeded if Crowfeather hadn't pulled him off."

"There is no help for a cat that twisted." Molepaw added, looking repulsed by the very sight of Breezepelt.

Only three kits hadn't voiced their opinion; Snowkit, Petalkit, and Hawkkit.

Petalkit looked adoringly up at Hawkkit. "What do you think Hawkkit?" She asked, her voice sinkingly sweet.

Hawkkit didn't take his eyes golden amber eyes off the cat in question. "I think Bramblestar was right to keep him."

The crowd of kits looked at the smoky gray tom in shock. "You can't be serious," Molepaw demanded.

Hawkkit shrugged. "I'm dead serious. If Breezepelt does decide to be a ThunderClan cat, think of how he could help us against WindClan."

Snowkit bit her lip. Hawkkit had a point.

"You think he would turn on WindClan?" Redkit asked.

Dewkit snorted. "Never in StarClan would that happen. That's Breezepelt's birth clan!"

Dewkit also had a point.

"Yeah, that he left." Petalkit said snidely, padding over to stand beside Hawkkit. "I agree with Hawkkit. Bramblestar was very smart to keep Breezepelt." Snowkit rolled her bright blue eyes. She was only agreeing with Hawkkit because she liked him.

"What do you think Snowkit?" Lilykit asked, glancing at her den mate. "You're the only one without an opinion." Suddenly all eyes turned on Snowkit, and the pretty white she-kit felt self-conscious.

"I… I think Bramblestar is right." She finally meowed.

"You only said that because Hawkkit said that!" Petalkit cried, accusing her den mate.

"Well so did you!" Amberkit pointed out as she rushed to her sister's defense.

"Actually I said that because I believe Breezepelt can benefit ThunderClan," Snowkit said, coldly. "I wouldn't agree with Hawkkit if I thought he was wrong." Snowkit felt her face turn red but she didn't know why. Was she embarrassed, angry, jealous, what emotion was coursing through her?

Hawkkit watched Snowkit closely. "But you do think I'm right?" He asked.

Snowkit flattened her ears as the attention returned to her. "More or less, yes." Petalkit was watching Snowkit as well, though her pretty green eyes were narrowed.

"You just have a crush on him." She growled.

Lilykit looked confused. "Who, Breezepelt?"

"No not Breezepelt!" Petalkit snapped. "Hawkkit obviously!"

"My sister would never like that jerk!" Dewkit snarled, stepping closer to Snowkit as he defended her.

"Yeah," Amberkit agreed. "She can hardly stand him!" Snowkit felt surprised at the accession, but as she thought about it, it made sense. Petalkit had a crush on Hawkkit so naturally she would feel threatened by Snowkit also taking his side. However, the hurt look on Molepaw's face didn't make sense to Snowkit at all. What had she done to hurt him?

And the way Snowkit's siblings defended her so fiercely when… maybe she didn't have a crush on Hawkkit, but would it be a bad thing if she did? And she certainly didn't hate him like they said she did.

"Oh yeah," Petalkit challenged. "Then why does she stay up late every night talking to him?" Snowkit gasped; how did Petalkit know that?! Snowkit also made sure everyone was asleep!

Amberkit snorted. "Like StarClan she does! Snowkit sleeps… right next… to…" Amberkit trailed off when she looked at Snowkit's stunned face; that was all the confirmation the gray and white she-kit needed.

"How did you know?" Snowkit asked, forgetting about the crowd surrounding her.

Petalkit rolled her bright green orbs. "Please, you make more noise than a badger when you get up!" After a second the dusky brown she-kit asked, "What's so interesting about a dumb storm anyways?" That was when Hawkkit snapped.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Petalkit?" He growled, shocking the kit.

"But I-"

"Need to just shut up and stay away from me!" Hawkkit finished. Even though Snowkit couldn't stand Petalkit, the expression on the young kit's face broke her heart.

"Hey!" Wolfkit growled. "You can't talk to my sister that way!"

Hawkkit glared at Wolfkit. "Try and stop me."

Snowkit swallowed. "Hawkkit don't take your anger out on-"

"And you, Snowkit," Hawkkit snarled, spinning around to face Snowkit. "Why don't you just stay out of my life and stop causing trouble!"

Snowkit was taken back. "Me?"

"Who else is named _Snowkit_?" Hawkkit demanded. "Yes you; just leave me alone for StarClan's sake! I'm so sick of you bothering me and trying to be friends when I clearly don't care about you!"

Snowkit was trembling with anger at this point. What had she done wrong?! "You're the one who asked me to watch the storms with you!" She yelled. "And you never protested when I watched them with you after that!"

"Why do you think I ignored you in the day time?! I thought you would take the hint!"

"You could have said something if my company annoyed you that much!" Snowkit was struggling to keep the pain out of her voice. She really thought Hawkkit liked her… but he didn't. He only pretended to when he was nice to her during the storms. He could care less about her; he lied to her. "But you didn't say anything because you're a coward!"

Hawkkit snarled as he tackled Snowkit to the ground. "I am not a coward!" He spat, letting his claws dig into the dirt right beside her face.

"Get off of her!" Molepaw growled as he grabbed Hawkkit by the scarf of his neck, yanking him off the blue-eyed kit.

Snowkit was instantly reminded of the last time this happened; when Spiderleg almost trampled the kits. Molepaw had saved her then too.

"What's going on out here?!" Daisy demanded as she raced out of the nursery, Cinderheart and Brightheart on her paws.

Hawkkit and Molepaw were panting as they held each other's glares, looking ready to pounce at the other's throat at any moment. Petalkit had tears streaming down her face as Cherrypaw tried comforting her, but her attempts were fruitless.

Seedkit and Lilykit were gently nudging Molepaw and Hawkkit away from each other, trying to make sure they didn't attack again.

Wolfkit was taking turns glaring at Hawkkit, then Breezepelt, and then Hawkkit again. Thrushkit was whispering something to his brother, as he watched the commotion.

Dewkit and Amberkit were watching their sister, betrayal splashed across their faces. It absolutely killed Snowkit as she took in her siblings expressions; she didn't know her secret conversations with Hawkkit would bother them so much. If she would have known, she would have told them.

But it was too late for that.

Snowkit felt exhausted as she let her tail drop to the ground and sighed. This was the worst day ever; Hawkkit hated her, the other kits were probably gossiping about her, and Snowkit's siblings looked like she had just clawed them.

Refusing to let her tears fall, Snowkit padded softly over to the nursery and climbed inside her nest. Gently letting her eye lids close, she wondered how things could possibly get any worse. Just then thunder boomed and Snowkit heard rain start to hit the roof.

Did StarClan hate her?

It sure felt like it.

"Snowkit," a small voice whispered, prompting the white she-kit to look up. Redkit stood in front of her, worry evident in her facial futures. "Are you alright?"

Snowkit tried to smile. "Yeah, Redkit, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Redkit nodded but she didn't look convinced as Snowkit laid her head back down.

Thunder crackled.

Lightning lit up the sky.

This was one storm she wouldn't be watching with Hawkkit.

* * *

**Review Replies: **

**Wisegirl1993 – Thank you Petal! I also love Wolfkit's name, and so far he's my favorite kit (out of Cinderheart's litter). His crush on Amberkit is too cute xD And I can totally picture you being Squirrelflight! **

**EmberskyofShadowClan – Not sure if you care of not, but I've actually started looking for your reviews. I love all of my reviews, but for some I look forward to yours and a few others more than others. With that small act of favoritism out of the way, I'm glad you think so highly of the storm scene. Like I said it wrote itself, and I was a little worried it would seem thrown together. And Redkit was the only kit who kept her original name; I think I changed the others five different times :P So, what did you think of this chapter? Were you expecting the mystery cat to be Breezepelt? **

**Rodent2000XD – Thank you, dearie! And Tall Shadow, huh? I don't love her yet in the books, but I also haven't read the newest one, so maybe it'll change my mind on her. But any cat is better than Wind Runner… I've never liked WindClan (cept' for Tallstar, Breezepelt, Heathertail, and One**whisker**), and Wind Runner just rubs me the wrong way. Totally off topic, but have you read "Survivors" yet? I like them more then "Seekers" and almost as much as "Warriors" :_) **

**Silkbreeze-of-ThunderClan – I too adore Hawkkit :D He's so much fun to write for! Much like Blackie ;) Anyway, I'm glad that you like the story so far. What do you think of Wolfkit's crush on Amberkit? Is that not the cutest thing, or what? **

**FrostOfTheWarriorCat – Thank you, hon! And I've always felt bad for her that her mate was right across from StarClan, yet she was forbidden to see him :_( That's just cruel, my friend. And Sandstorm, huh? That's a good cat to be like ;) So, what did you think of this chapter? Were you expecting the mystery cat to be Breezepelt? **

**Beautiful Nightmarism – I think I know the song you're talking about, but at the moment my mind is blank. But it's definitely pretty! I love it! And thank you very much. That part kind of wrote itself but then again, most of this story has written itself. So, what did you think of this chapter? Were you expecting the mystery cat to be Breezepelt? **

**Hutsune – Thank you so much! It means a lot to me :_) And I **loveeee **Crookedstar! I actually might like him more than Oakheart, and Oakheart is pretty high on my list. I just adored his story… I know that people usually praise "Bluestar's Prophecy" or "Yellowfang's Secret", but "Crookedstar's Promise" and "Firestar's Quest" will always be my favorite super editions. So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Who do you want to see more of?**

**YourDeadLitter-mateHollyleaf – Hmm. Those are all good ideas… I kind of like the snake one. Would you mind if I used that? Also, I've always wanted to ask you this, but how in StarClan did you get your username xD It's cool, but I've always been curious. **

**Petalsplash – Thank you so much! And wow… that's a fierce combination xD And actually yes I have. While I haven't read "The First Battle" yet, I've read the ones before it. I hate Clear Sky and Wind Runner with a passion, Thunder and Lightning Tail together makes me smile, and Shattered Ice and Hawk Swoop are probably my favorites xD Have **you **read "Survivors" yet? **

**Guest – Well, I'm happy I managed to make your day :_)**

**Redfire – Thank you! And Jayfeather huh? That's interesting. So, what did you think of this chapter? Were you expecting the mystery cat to be Breezepelt? **

**Pebblewish – Thank you! And not at the moment I'm not, but if I ever am I'll make an announcement ;) So, what did you think of this chapter? Were you expecting the mystery cat to be Breezepelt? Who is your favorite kit out of Cinderheart's litter? **

**ScipioPB – Yes! You're the reason I got to add in Breezepelt :D *Runs and tackles in hug* Thank you thank you thank you! *Clears throat* Now that that's out of the way… well good. You should be very close to that she-cat by now ;D And I hated Millie in general; team Silverstream! Oh, um… ironically enough, you often remind me or Silverstream :3 She was caring, gentle, but also fierce. **

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**Did you expect Breezepelt to be the mystery cat? If you expected some other cannon character, then who?  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello, KatieKats! How's life treating ya'? **

**For once I actually don't have a lot to update you guys on, other then I'm thrilled that everyone loved last chapter and that NO ONE guessed the mystery cat was Breezepelt =) I think you guys are going to love the end of this chapter, I teared up a little when I was writing it ;) **

**I've started a new story called: "Warriors: Carried Away". It should be updated sometime this week, and I would love for you to leave a review :) **

**Lastly, a good friend of mine, Moonbirds (formerly Moonofbetrayal) has started a new story called "Redemption". It's an absolutely amazing read, and Moonbirds is an extraordinarily talented author. It's actually not that new, but Moon just posted chapter four, so it shouldn't take you but a couple minutes to get caught up. Trust me when I say that you'll love it!**

**Don't forget to look at the review replies to see what I had to say to you, answer the question of the day, and leave a review! They make me smile :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer - If I owned Warriors, then I would find some way for Thistleclaw and Snowfur to be together again! **

* * *

"Daisy, my pelt is fine! Look at me, I'm clean!" Snowkit giggled to herself as she watched Seedkit try to squirm out of her adoptive mother's grasp. Daisy purred as she finally let her foster daughter stand up.

"You look beautiful; you both do." Lilykit and Seedkit beamed as Snowkit agreed with Daisy. The sisters looked stunning.

"Are you nervous?" Snowkit asked.

Lilykit shook her head. "Not yet. But trust me; as soon as Bramblestar calls my name, I'm going to be trembling like a leaf."

Seedkit nudged her sister. "You'll be fine." Looking back at Snowkit she added, "and you'll be joining us soon. We're only a couple moons older then you." The pretty white she-kit sighed.

"Not soon enough – you're three moons older than me."

"You'll be amazed at how fast time goes," Seedkit meowed, as she tried to comfort her den mate. Snowkit smiled weakly at her, which both sisters returned, before chattering to each other. Ever since Snowkit and Hawkkit had fought a half-moon ago, his sisters had been especially kind to Snowkit. But Snowkit was tired of everyone treating her different just because she got her feelings hurt – she was going to be a warrior. She was just as strong as the other kits.

Leaving Seedkit and Lilykit to themselves Snowkit padded over to Amberkit, who was grooming her soft gray fur. "I can't believe we're going to see our first apprentice ceremony!" Snowkit meowed, plopping herself down next to her sister. Amberkit spared a grin before returning to her pelt.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Snowkit smiled cheekily.

"You missed a spot on your back." Amberkit's head shot up, her golden eyes wide in alarm.

"What?! Where?!"

"Right… there!" Snowkit dragged a paw down her sisters freshly groomed back.

Amberkit squealed, "Snowkit don't do that!" The blue-eyed she-kit purred as her sister franticly returned to licking her pelt, trying to brush her wild fur back down. She glared at Snowkit when she heard purring.

"That's not funny." She meowed in a dead-panned voice. Snowkit smirked in triumph.

"I thought it was hilarious. But really, you're fur is messed up right… here!" Grabbing a paw full of moss she slung it at her sister, who squealed again when it messed up her entire pelt.

Amberkit groaned. "Snowkit you just made all of my hard work go down the drain! I've been working on my pelt since sun-rise!"

"I'm helping you!" Snowkit protested, smiling. "One day a ShadowClan cat is going to pull the exact same trick, and when you look at your fur, he's going to tackle you. Like this!" The white she-kit lunged at her sister, pinning her to the ground.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Amberkit growled, but soon she was giggling along with her sister.

After everyone found out that Snowkit had been staying up at night talking to Hawkkit, Snowkit thought Dewkit and Amberkit would hate her guts. But she had been pleasantly surprised; even though Amberkit was a little upset that Snowkit didn't share her secret, she declared that she would never hate her own sister.

Dewkit however, was another story.

The gray tom already hated Hawkkit with a passion, even more so then Amberkit. So when he found out about Snowkit's secret… well, to put it short, he still hadn't talked to her.

'_And it's all because of Hawkkit.' _Snowkit thought. She really didn't know how she felt about the gray and smoke colored tom. At first she had been livid; he had no right to blame her for anything! But as Snowkit cooled off, her anger dimmed, and she was stuck longing for Hawkkit to be her friend again.

But he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the snowy white and gray she-kit, so Snowkit made sure to stay out of his way.

Petalkit on the other hand completely ignored his forceful requests, and was back to following him around. She did however have the common sense to tone her crush down, and Snowkit would sometimes catch her studying object of her attraction.

Why did that always leave a bitter taste in her mouth and a fire in her stomach?

Shaking her jumbled thoughts off, Snowkit glanced at Amberkit, who went straight back to grooming her fur. Snowkit rolled her sky blue orbs. Amberkit had been spending more and more time on her fur because Petalkit pointed out that it was always a mess – which was not even close to the truth. Amberkit had even neater fur then Seedkit and Lilykit! But Petalkit was still mad at Snowkit, so she decided to attack her sister.

Honestly, what did Snowkit expect from a jealous, five weeks old she-kit?

"You know, your fur looks fine," Snowkit meowed. Amberkit mumbled a quick response that Snowkit didn't quite catch, but it didn't matter; suddenly Snowkit heard Bramblestar's yowl and knew that the ceremony was about to began.

"Come on!" Snowkit exclaimed, as the white she-kit darted out of her nest and outside the nursery. She didn't look back to see if Amberkit was following her but the sound of paw steps confirmed that she was.

Settling herself in front of Whitewing and Birchfall, Snowkit waited for Bramblestar to start the ceremony. Amberkit followed her lead, eyeing her sister carefully. Snowkit blinked as she looked around. "What is it?"

"I'm just making sure you don't have any more moss." Snowkit giggled at her sister's dead-serious tone of voice, and started observing her clan mates.

True to her word, everywhere Breezepelt went Icecloud was right by his side, clinging to him like moss on a pine tree. The sturdy black tom was obviously hating life, although he hadn't tried pulling anything. Yet.

Right now he was seated by Berrynose and (surprise surprise) Icecloud. The look on the former WindClan cat's face was enough evidence for Snowkit to decide that he still wasn't happy about being in ThunderClan, or having Icecloud as his guard. But how could anyone not like being in ThunderClan? It was the best clan by the lake, in Snowkit's opinion.

Of course… that could possibly be because she's only ever been in ThunderClan…

Letting her gaze drift to the rest of her clan mates, she noticed that Foxleap and Ivypool were sitting rather close together, as were Toadstep and Blossomfall. _'I hope they don't have any more kits until I'm an apprentice. They nursery is already crowded enough!' _

"I hate his name," Amberkit meowed, out of the blue. Snowkit blinked her bright blue orbs as she looked at her sister.

"Who's name?"

"Toadstep. I mean, 'Toad'? Really? How is that an attractive name?"

Snowkit raised an eyebrow. "Well what would you have named him?"

Amberkit didn't even hesitate. "Patchtail."

"H-how… do you just spend your time thinking about would you would name your clan mates?"

"It's been raining the past moon, what else am I supposed to do?" Snowkit couldn't argue with that, even if she did find Amberkit's pass time a little disturbing.

"Hey Amberkit, hey Snowkit!" A voice meowed, and the sisters turned around to see Wolfkit and Redkit bounding over.

"Oh, wonderful," Amberkit mumbled when she spotted Wolfkit. Snowkit sighed good-naturedly and greeted the kits.

"I can't believe we get to see a real apprentice ceremony!" Redkit squealed as she sat down. "Who does you think Bramblestar will pick to be mentors?"

Snowkit shrugged, "I wouldn't know. There are so many cats to choose from."

Wolfkit looked thoughtful. "I would assign Lilykit to Mousewhisker, Seedkit to Hazeltail, and Hawkkit to Cloudtail." Snowkit looked surprised that Wolfkit listed off the names so easily, and Amberkit frowned.

"Did you actually spend time thinking about this?" Wolfkit shrugged.

"It's been raining all week. I have to do something when I get bored." Amberkit snapped her jaws shut and Snowkit chuckled quietly.

"Look, Bramblestar's starting the ceremony!" Redkit exclaimed quietly, fluffing her russet-colored fur up in excitement. Amberkit brightened up as she sat up taller, and Wolfkit's dark blue eyes were narrowed as he watched his clan leader intently. Snowkit was practically shaking with anticipation; finally, after days and days of nothing but rain something interesting was about to happen!

Um, excluding the arrival of Breezepelt, of course.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bramblestar started, "I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a Clan. Hawkkit, Seedkit, and Lilykit have reached their sixth moon, and it's time for them to become apprentices. Come forward." Only now could Snowkit see the siblings, as they padded down the narrowing clearing that cats had left empty.

Seedkit looked calm and collected as she sat now in front of the high ledge, but her quivering ginger tail tip betrayed how excited she was. Lilykit, despite her earlier worries, was not trembling or shaking, but sitting quietly beside her sister. But her midnight blue eyes shone brightly as she looked up at her leader, and Snowkit could tell she was trying not to purr. Lastly there was Hawkkit, whose pelt was groomed almost as perfectly as Amberkit. Whether or not Daisy got a hold of him, Snowkit wasn't sure.

Like his sisters Hawkkit was unfazed as he looked Bramblestar in the eye, waiting for him to continue, and Snowkit felt herself drawn to him once again. _'What's my problem? It's like he's a moth and I'm a flame, and I can't help but want to always be near him. Surely Petalkit couldn't be right; no way in StarClan do I see Hawkkit as anything more than a friend, and sometimes not even that!' _

Bramblestar went on, "Seedkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Seedpaw. StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Squirrelflight, you will be mentor to Seedpaw. You are a fiercely loyal warrior and always do what you believe is right. I know that you will pass these qualities on to Seedpaw." Seedpaw and Squirrelflight both looked surprised, but it didn't last long. Soon Seedpaw was padding over to her new mentor, clearly happy with Bramblestar's choice. _'Wow, the deputy as a mentor!' _

The dark brown tabby tom watched his deputy touch noses with her new apprentice before going on. "Lilykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Lilypaw. StarClan I…" Snowkit started to tune out as her eyes fell on Hawkkit again.

_'Maybe I'm sick and need to see Jayfeather?' _Snowkit wondered. _'Or maybe this is completely normal? Does Amberkit think about a certain cat a lot? Or maybe Redkit? Wolfkit probably thinks about Amberkit all the time but he has a crush on her.' _For some reason none of those choices seemed like Snowkit's answer.

_'Maybe I… maybe I do have feelings for Hawkkit?' _That was at least a possibility right?

Suddenly Wolfkit jerked Snowkit out of her thoughts as he cheered quietly, "Yes! I knew it!" Looking up Snowkit watched as Lilypaw stood up and went to touch noses with Mousewhisker. The pretty white and gray she-kit felt guilty for missing her former den mate's ceremony and vowed to pay attention to Hawkkit's.

Not that it would be very hard.

"Hawkkit," Bramblestar started, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Hawkpaw. StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice. Set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior." Bramblestar paused as if he were rethinking a decision, before going on. "Spiderleg, you will be mentor to Hawkpaw. You are a knowable warrior and an inspiring hunter. I know that you will pass these qualities and more to Hawkpaw." Snowkit swallowed when Hawkkit blinked his dark onyx eyes.

Would he protest against his choice of mentor? After all, after the incident where Spiderleg almost trampled the kits, he wasn't their favorite warrior. He was also very short-tempered and snapped at nearly every cat, and Snowkit was afraid that their willful personalities would clash. But perhaps Spiderleg would help the young tom settle down and find his peace.

Hawkpaw nodded after a moment and stood up, padding over to his new mentor. Snowkit took notice of the proud gleam in his dark golden eyes and the confidence that radiated off his pelt. He was an attractive tom, Snowkit would give him that.

"Seedpaw, Lilypaw, Hawkpaw! Seedpaw, Lilypaw, Hawkpaw!" Snowkit purred as she joined in the chanting, feeling proud herself. Soon the clan ended the cheer and started going their own ways, and the newly made apprentices started discussing that day's plan with their mentors. Snowkit felt a stab of jealously; while she was still stuck in camp, the apprentices would be exploring ThunderClan.

"Hey Snowkit, did you enjoy the ceremony?" Snowkit recognized Molepaw's voice right away. The blue-eyed she-kit turned around and purred when she saw the creamy-brown tom.

"Yeah, it was fun to watch." Snowkit left out the fact that she completely zoned out during half of it. "Did you like it?" Molepaw hesitated before nodding.

"It was… okay. I can't say that I'm thrilled to be sharing a den with Hawkpaw though." Snowkit offered her friend a symphonic smile.

"He isn't that bad. As long as you stay out of his way, he'll stay out of yours. Or… at least that's how it was with me." Molepaw chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice. Hey, I'm starving and Cherrypaw left me to eat with Toadstep; what to share a mouse?" Snowkit blinked her bright blue eyes as her heart fluttered in her chest. She suddenly felt shy and very self-conscious as she smiled and nodded.

Molepaw purred and led her away to the fresh-kill pile. As Snowkit followed him, a shy smile engulfing her pretty features, she missed the glare that Hawkpaw shot her.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.**

"You and Molepaw looked awfully close this evening,"Amberkit observed as she grinned coyly at Snowkit, mischievous dancing in her honey colored eyes. Snowkit felt herself blush as she settled down in her nest, refusing to meet Amberkit's teasing amber gaze.

"We were just sharing a mouse; nothin' special." Snowkit meowed as she tried to downplay the event. Much like Hawkpaw, Snowkit didn't know how she felt about Molepaw. Sure he was a good friend, kind, charming, and admittedly attractive, but Snowkit wasn't sure she wanted to be anything more than that.

"_Sure_," Amberkit teased, her voice laced with playful disbelief. "Whatever you say, Snowkit." Snowkit found it best not to respond as Amberkit snuggled up to her sister.

"I wonder how Hawkpaw and Molepaw are getting along?" Snowkit thought aloud. Amberkit shrugged as she yawned.

"They probably aren't." Another yawn. "Night Snowkit."

"Night Amberkit."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.**

_Snowkit purred as she opened her sky blue eyes to see a beautiful starry filed. It was decorated with lightly colored flowers, spotting the field with colorful hues. Butterflies flew gracefully in between the bunches of flower, gently flapping their own colorful wings. The entire field was bathed in sparkling stars, twinkling brightly. The scene was breathtaking and Snowkit was filled with delight. _

_"Wow," Snowkit breathed as she tried taking it all in. _

_"Stunning, isn't it?" A silky voice asked from beside Snowkit, making the white she-kit jump. Looking to her left was an elegant blue-gray she-cat, who held herself with a much deserved confidence._

_"Who are you?" Snowkit squeaked, not in a rude way at all, but with polite curiosity. The mysterious she-cat's bright blue eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, but it quickly vanished. _

_"I suppose you wouldn't know me now, would you?" It was more of a statement then a question. "My name is Bluestar and I used to be the leader of ThunderClan, long before your time. This is StarClan." Snowkit was in awe. _

_"I'm in StarClan?" Bluestar nodded once, not quite meeting Snowkit's gaze. _

_"Yes, you are. Do you like it?" Snowkit glanced around at her surroundings. _

_"I love it. Why can't ThunderClan look like this?" Bluestar chuckled softly at the oblivious kit's question. _

_"Because when cats die and come to StarClan, they need somewhere special to live for the rest of their time. It wouldn't be as special if the clans looked exactly like this, now would it?" Snowkit thought about that before shaking her head._

_"I guess not. Do you like it here?" Bluestar hesitated. _

_"I do. But it's been a little depressing the past few moons." Snowkit blinked. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean I… I had an argument with my sister and she became very upset with me. I said some things that hurt her feelings and she ran away from me. We didn't agree on something important you see, and now she won't talk to me." _

_"Why don't you apologize to her?" Snowkit inquired. "I did something that hurt my sister's feelings too, but she forgave me. I'm sure your sister would do the same." _

_Bluestar laughed, but it sounded sad. "I can't very well apologize to her now because she's… I just can't. Not really, anyway." _

_"Oh." Snowkit meowed. She was confused but decided not to push the matter. "I'm sorry. Are you lonely?"_

_"A little bit, yes. I still have the rest of my family and friends, but it isn't the same." _

_Silence overtook the starry meadow as Snowkit tried to think of ways to comfort the beautiful StarClan cat. She wasn't sure why, but she felt connected to Bluestar and wanted to help her. "What was your sister like?" _

_The blue-gray she-cat sighed. "She was a lot like you actually. She was fun, playful, out-going, and very friendly. She always tried to see the bright side of things instead of lying around and moping. I can't say that I was the same growing up, or even now. You could say that she completed me." _

_"She's sounds amazing. I would love to meet her someday." _

_"Maybe someday you will Snowkit. Maybe someday you will." _

_"I like you, Bluestar." Snowkit decided out loud. Bluestar glanced at the kit and smiled. _

_"You do?" Snowkit purred and nodded. Bluestar seemed to perk up just a tad, and Snowkit was happy she could help Bluestar get over her sister's grief for a moment. _

_"I like you too, Snowkit." _

_"Does this mean that we can be friends?" Bluestar purred as she nodded. There was silence again, but this time Snowkit was thinking of something entirely different. _

_"Bluestar I have a friend- well, I guess he isn't really my friend, but I have a clan mate and he's always really grumpy and bitter. I think he's mad that his mom died. I've tried helping him and becoming his friend, but he doesn't want to be my friend. I was wondering… could you bring Hawkpaw here too? So that he could talk to his mother? I think her name was Sorreltail." _

_Bluestar stiffened though she quickly relaxed. "I-it's not quite that easy Snowkit. We can't just bring anyone to StarClan, no matter how upset they are." _

_"Oh," Snowkit meowed, flattening her ears in disappointment. "I understand." Bluestar looked like she wanted to say something, before shaking her head and standing up. _

_"It's time for me to go now." She said, informing the white kit. Snowkit's head shot up and she blinked her blue eyes. _

_"What? Why can't you stay a little longer?" _

_"Because StarClan needs me." _

_As Bluestar started to pad away little bits of star dust fell from her paws. "Wait Bluestar! Will I ever see you again?" Bluestar paused and glanced behind her. _

_"Would you like too?" Snowkit nodded, trying to look serious. "Then yes. I'll come visit you again soon." _

_Snowkit sighed as relief coursed through her body. "Good-bye Bluestar! See you again soon!" _

_"Good-bye Snowkit. Until next time, may StarClan light your path."_

* * *

**Review Replies**

**EmberskyofShadowClan – You should feel loved; very loved! I was hoping no one would guess Breezepelt and tried throwing everyone off in the author's note, so mission accomplished. And like I said, that last part was never supposed to happen, like the storm scene and actually, the scene with Bluestar wasn't supposed to happen either. Hopefully it'll be received as well as the last two chapters. Anyways, thank you for your continued support on this story (as well as Shadows), it means the world to me : ) **

**Grasswing of WindClan – Mistystar? Interesting idea, but I ship FirexMisty, so without Firestar in ThunderClan, I'm afraid I don't have enough motive to make her leave her clan. What about you? What's your favorite crack couple? **

**Beautiful Nightmarism – I'm glad you like Breezepelt, as I had some reviewers who were quite upset with his appearance, but hopefully they warm up to him. I'm a huge Breezy fan, so I have some big ideas for him! What about you? Who's your favorite WindClan cat, and what did you think of this chapter? **

**Petalsplash - *Cheers* Yeah, Jayfeather and Icecloud! Hm… that would make for an interesting crack pairing, would it not? Anyways, I can't wait to read it! Out of curiosity, who from Survivors do you ship? I personally love LuckyxDart, MickyxBelle, MickyxMoon, LuckyxMoon, or BeetlexStorm. I wish FF would hurry up and add the Survivors fandom as a category to write about! BTW, yes, yes you did see some MolexSnow ;) LOVE TRIANGLES! **

**Sweet Savage – I personally feel like Sol is overused. And I never liked him in the first place, so I don't think I would write for him very well, ya' know? But how do you feel about Breezepelt? Do you think you could warm up to him? For me? *Puppy dog eyes* **

**Silkbreeze-of-ThunderClan – Thank you, Silkbreeze! I don't think I've told you, but I've started looking for your reviews every chapter now (You along with EmberskyofShadowClan, ScipioPB, and a few others), and I love having such dedicated readers and reviewers. Thank you for staying with me on all of my (Warriors) stories, and always leaving a kind or constructive review! Seriously, I love it : ) **

**ScipioPB – Yes, I don't like Petalkit much. I am however fond of Molepaw and Snowkit, as well as Amberkit, Wolfkit, and Hawkpaw. Anyways, ****of****course you**** knew about Breezepelt xD I'm glad you're enjoying Molepaw, and I hope you liked that little bit of fluff between him and Snowy! BTW, I messaged you about Rebel! **

**Rodent2000XD – Ugh, StarClan I love Firestar, but I think the Erins were right to kill him off. It was an amazing way to end the series and kind of flash back to the first arc. So I don't think I'll ever bring him back, but he will make appearances in future chapters! And Squirrelflight? A lot of people are saying her : ) **

**A Castle of Grass – Yeah, I was hoping that would throw everyone off : ) And do not be ashamed – I too cried, although I'm a girl, so maybe that has something to do with it… And while Bluestar's Prophecy was emotional, I wasn't a huge fan of her after she went crazy, so I couldn't really enjoy it. I haven't read Tallstar's Prophecy yet, but I adored Yellowfang's Secret! And dogs are actually my favorite animal, so that's probably why I love Survivors so much, but Seekers are great too! I love Toklo! And I guess Wolfkit will have to change your mind about that :) Lastly there are only two she-cats I would ****ever ****want to see Breezepelt with, and that's Heathertail, and a certain ThunderClan she-cat. Frankly I absolutely love Breezepelt, so I'm patting myself on the back for adding him xD Thanks for taking time to review, Random, even though I'm being lazy about reviewing one of your stories. I'll get to it sometime, swearsies! **

**YourDeadLitter-mateHollyleaf – I admit, that I laugh every time I read it, so mission accomplished x3 So what do you think about this chapter, and Bramblestar's choice of mentors? And what about Bluestar's appearance? Were you expecting it at all? **

**FrostOfTheWarriorCats – I admit, he would prosper in a mental hospital xD However I adore Breezy so he stays! *Hugs Breezepelt protectively* So how do you feel about this chapter, and Bluestar's apperence? Were you expecting it at all? **

**Hutsune – Hm, interesting theory xD Though you might be onto something with Icecloud! And I'm glad you enjoyed the kits – they're always a lot of fun to write for, especially Amberkit and Wolfkit. Speaking of the kittys, do you think Amberkit's opinions on Wolfkit will change, or will she always be annoyed by the mere sight of him xD **

**Moonbirds – Funny, a couple others also thought so Sol. I personally hate him though, so he will not be making an appearance :) And I too love Wolfkit! He's probably my favorite OC, excluding Snowkit and Hawkpaw. So how do you feel about this chapter, and Bluestar's appearance? Were you expecting it at all? **

* * *

**Question of the Day**

**What would **YOU** have named Toadstep? ~ Amberkit  
**


End file.
